Who is like God?
by dsha801
Summary: "Oh, yes. That's why I wanted to talk to you in the first place. Could you do me a favor?" This sucks, but it was Chuck-God who was asking. Could he refuse without ending smitten? "Auhm... I don't like where this is going, but… Okay?" "Perfect! I want you to take care of my four archangels."
1. 1 God Chuck

He woke up in the middle of nothing. Literally nothing. All he could see was white, even his clothes were white: pants, a t-shirt… he was barefoot. Seriously? He tried to remember what happened before waking here, but failing to remember everything after having gone to sleep in one of Bobby's spare rooms. Was he dead?... Again? This didn't seem like heaven and definitely wasn't hell. If he was really dead he was screwed, now angels wouldn't resurrect him even if Cass helped. Not that he wanted it to happen to much, and he wasn't much worthy for demons either... Crap.

"Hello, Dean" He heard a familiar voice from behind him and turned around to see a smiling Chuck standing a few feet away from him. Wait, Chuck?!

"Hey! Where were you, man? I thought you were dead. Wait, I am dead, right?"

"No. You're not dead, Dean" Chuck said with a bigger smile.

"Good. No offense, pal. But I prefer 72 female virgins at this... whiteness as my piece of heaven, if I go to heaven that is."

That made Chuck chuckle. "Don't worry Dean I would make sure that you have a really nice heaven when you die." Dean eyed him suspiciously not quite understanding those words.

"Right... So where are we?"

"This is a place between earth and heaven. Some of you call it Limbo. I brought you here because I wanted to have a little chat with you and here I can regenerate my... 'mojo', as you would call it, easier." Something made a click in Dean's brain putting the pieces together and he just. knew. it.

"You got to be kidding me... You are God?!" He asked, rage numbing his mind; he could even feel his pulse accelerating.

Chuck... no, God made a little shrug and with a sheepish smile added "Uh, well... Yes, some people call me that"

"BUT YOU WERE THERE THE WHOLE TIME!" Dean yelled "The WHOLE apocalypse, YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED IT ALL"

"But-"

"Apocalypse! Sam's soul! The civil war in heaven! You know how long Cass had been looking for you and you were there! Under his friggin nose! Fucking selfish bast-" Dean spitted blood the exact moment his hand was ready to punch Chuck. Falling to his knees and holding his ribs he turned his gaze from the floor to God with wide eyes, who was reaching for his face to heal him. "I'm sorry, Dean. It's difficult to control my powers while I'm trying to adjust it and my grace tried to protect me from your fist involuntarily"

"What are you talking about? How is that You can't control your own mojo?" He stood up when he realized that the pain was gone and he started to feel warmth around him instead."

"Well, I dindn't know I was God until I finished writing the 'Swan Song'" When He noticed the confused gaze Dean was giving Him, He added quickly "You know, the final battle of the apocalypse in the cemetery"

"Aren't you supposed to know everything and all that crap?!Why did you let the apocalypse and all those bad things after that happen in the first place? And don't give me the bullshit that You 'work in mysterious ways' because Sam and I were trying to clean up all your crap while you were MIA and we deserve at least the truth"

"I suppose you're right... I even deserve that punch; you and your brother have suffered a lot because of me" Chuck sighed. "But if you want me to tell you, I need to start from the beginning..."

"Well, shoot" Dean said but he realized the look Chuck sent him reminded Dean that this is God, He could smite him with a thought and erase him from everyone's memory.

"I wouldn't do that, Dean" Of course He could read his thoughts.

"I think I need to start by telling you why I made earth in the first place, but also it's important for you to understand that I love all my creations: animals, plants, my angels, everything. I love them so much! It was really easy when there were only a few thousands of them; I liked to talk to everyone! I even played with my four archangels when they were just fledglings, every time I created something new I loved it like the rest…" His smile faded a little. "But when I made the first humans; well, I wanted to make something different and when I finally did it... it was... you could say... accidental. I don't regret it, of course; if you could see the love between them! It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, I've ever made... You see, everything I created loved me, because I made them that way" When He saw the face Dean made Chuck quickly added "Yeah, I know. A little selfish. But I was young… Anyways, the love in humans was so strong and beautiful. Stronger than the love they had for me or I had for any of my creations, stronger than any love ever existed! I wanted to see more of it and in that moment it seemed like a great idea to fill a planet of it. But I wanted it to be perfect, so I took my time. I created angels before them so they could help me to protect and look after you. And with a few right atoms and the correct help you could evolve and became what you are now."

Dean was trying to process the information he just received. "You made the angels just to help you make us? What about Lucifer, he was made before us, right?"

"I made the other angels for that reason, yes. And my four archangels were created before you... in that moment... I didn't realize my mistake and when I told the angels to 'kneel' to humans Lucifer couldn't stand it, he was the most beautiful and virtuous angel, but he didn't rebel against humans just because you were imperfect and had the potential to do really bad things. It was also because he was jealous I treated him and the other angels as tools at that time, because you have free will, I treated you as my best creation, and he used that to get followers saying that angels deserved better treatment, that they were also sentient beings and didn't deserve to vow to inferiors; only to Me... he is really charismatic, I have to say."He sat next to Dean and continued talking."I was so angry with his behaviour toward you that I cast him out of heaven, his home..."

"Lucifer's love turned into resentment and hate toward humans, all because of me... I was so obsessed with your type of love that I thought of the angels as tools and didn't realize they had sentiments too"

"... They are not tools. At least not all, I know Cass and I know he has sentiments."

"I know... I realized that too late. I thought I just made tools, even most of them thought of themselves that way, but it seems that when my mind was full of you, without realizing it I gave them sentiments too. I don't regret that either, but I didn't know what to do. They are a little slows in that part as you might have noticed, while for you it seems easy to make a choice or to understand feelings.. For them it's more difficult. After all they are also children; I wanted them to grow up and be wise in that same way they are in knowledge. But they wouldn't never grown up if they still waited for my orders or approbal, so I made a plan to give them the choice of over their future"

"So you left?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"That was part of the plan, yes. You, 'The righteous man' were also part of it"

"So I was on the chessboard without knowing? None of the choices I've made were mine?... If it was that way couldn't you help a little; at least?" The panic rose in Dean's chest. All his life was made in that way? He couldn't stop anything because he was just following a script? None of it was because of him...? He just turned his gaze at Chuck when a hand cupped his cheek, He gave Dean a smile full of love and understanding that wasn't anything like Chuck's, it was from God. "No, Dean. The point of this was for you and them to learn to make their own choices and accept the consequences of it. You and Sam do it perfectly, Dean; Team Free Will, remember? There has been no script, no big plan since I left. 'The one who started is the one who will finish it' was the only true."

"How could you watch all the pain and sacrifices the angels made in your name and stay hidden?"

"I couldn't. That's why I hid my grace and made myself human, resurrecting every time as a prophet, so that I would know when your story began. I would only remember who I really am the moment the battle between Michael and Lucifer came or when I died, because I talked to Death. That's why I couldn't help"

"But you're God. The world is not supposed to end or something without you?"

"God it's not only me. It's The Father, The Son and The Holy Spirit. My grace is always there"

"Yeah, that's what they say, I didn't know it was the real deal… And what about all the things after the apocalypse happened? Y'know there is a civil war. And a lot of your little angels die and one of your firsts is planning to kill us" God shifted his feet, a movement so Chuck.

"Well, I got used to the human life and I have faith in my children,I thought they just needed some time."

"Uh, so that's where Gabriel got it, he thought everything is going to solve by itself too"

"I resurrected Castiel in the hope that the others angels would realized that if I resurrect him was for a reason. That I believe in his actions and approve them."

"And it worked so well, didn't it?"

"After Raphael's announcement I realized that my children needed perhaps some guide. And don't get me wrong I will resurrect everyone who died and everyone will be with me again, I just wanted them to learn from their mistakes"

"Wait! All of them?! Even Lucifer?!"

"Oh, yes. That's why I wanted to talk to you in the first place. Could you do me a favor?"

This sucks, but it was Chuck-God who was asking. Could he refuse without ending smitten? "Auhm... I don't like where this is going, but… Okay?"

"Perfect! I want you to take care of my four archangels."

"Wait, what? How I'm gonna take care of four archangels? I don't think I could take care of one without dying. And we still have the Purgatory problem, I think Crowley wants open it, even withouth Cass' help."

"Don't worry about that. I will make sure the doors stay closed. And you will not die that easy, Death likes you, so..."

"DEATH likes me?!" He didn't think if that was funny or terrifying, or maybe a little of both.

"Yeah, he found your attitude toward him amusing, because it's different from the usual behaviour he often receives. You indeed are refreshing to powerful beings, well some of them. Others maybe would want to smite you for being insolent."

"Hey!"

"See?" God said with a smile.

"Ok, anyways. Even if... Death likes me. They still are archangels"

"They will not remember anything. And they will be without their 'mojo' as you call it... I want them to learn about humanity and what better way than being human?"

"Gabriel too? He helped us and he knows a lot about humans, he even liked it." Chuck looked a little alarmed, but added quickly.

"Oh, yes... I want him to learn some humility and to not depend always on his grace. I will be a little busy with heaven and to make it ready for the time Michael takes my place again, anyways… and Gabriel can be a little..."

"Annoying? Frustrating? Infuriating?"

"Difficult..." Chuck finished.

"Uh, well it will be a great excuse to make fun of him when he annoys me in the future." Dean chuckled at the idea until he remembered what Chuck said. "Michael will take command again? Because that didn't end so well last time."

"I think you don't know how they really are, yet. Having been through so many battles and having seen so much suffering turned them into what they are now, they forgot some important things... But I trust you. You will do a great job, I'm already proud of you and Sam"

"Thanks, I think" Dean rubbed the back of his neck a little embarrassed of being praised by God himself. "So, uh. When will you take them and return their memories and powers?"

"Their memories will come in pieces. And I will know when they are ready to receive their grace again, but if I think one of them is ready before all their memory is back, I will return it all together."

"So I need to tell Bobby to prepare four rooms?"

"Well, I will not give you the four of them together... They will come to you in the same order they came to me"

"Really? Why? Not that I prefer the four in an instant than one by one, by the way."

"I'm weak, Dean. I striped my own grace like Annael did, but I have a lot more than her and is more difficult to regain my power without problems. In order not create conflicts in the world I hid it in a lot of places. My grace, even just a little, can distort the status quo of nature"

"Then why did you hide it on earth?"

"For if I needed to return, remember that I was like a human and I didn't hide all on earth. Fortunately, I earned some money with the books and could buy flight tickets to go to some of the places I hid my grace, but it seems that pollution and humans tainted it, that's why I'm here in Limbo to clean it, but I have enough power to bring your soul here"

"My soul? Dude, I didn't sign for this" Dean sighed.

"You're going to be fine, Dean. I promise" Well, He was God after all. If someone knew how to do it, it'd be Him. "So, you have all your juice now?"

"No, I don't"

"I think I didn't hear right... Ya' sure angels will obey you after leaving for a long time and then just return with not all your powers?"

"I have enough. If I want that retirement after all this is done it'll be more difficult with all my grace. It's difficult to strip that amount of power, you know."

"And what happens with the grace still hidden? What if someone decided to use it against you?"

"Only I can use that grace, don't worry. And I have enough to carry my four archangels' grace when they turn human. I'm sending them one by one because it's harder to revive an archangel. They have more power than a normal angel and as they are one of my first creations they are a little different. It's hard to try to explain to a human, so please don't ask me"

"Uh, okay... So, uh. How am I gonna take care of them? I will still hunt y'know. Maybe me and Sam could work part-time, because they're going to be totally human, right?. Food and clothes..." He was already trying to calculate how much he would need to work between hunts, because buying things for the children of God with false credit cards? Totally no, he'd probably go to hell for that. There was a place in Bobby's town where he could work as a mechanic and when the ex-angels learn how to act human maybe they could get a job too. They needed the full ride in 'how to be a normal human being' and work is part of that anyways, maybe Gabriel already knew how to be human, he was working as a janitor that time they met, right?

Chuck smiled with all teeth before saying "Of course not, after all they are my children. It's fine of my part to give you some alimony. And I already know how much Gabriel will cost, so..."

"If he will be a normal human I don't think giving him so much candy would be wise, y'know."

"Try telling him that" God chuckled. "Well, good luck, Dean" He was started to feel the warmth surrounding his body leaving slowly. Chuck gave him a squeeze in his arm and said "I will contact you soon"

He didn't want that warmth to go away, he tried to grab at the hand, but the light was hurting his eyes and before he noticed what was happening he was already awake.


	2. 2 Michael

When Dean woke up in one of the spare rooms of Bobby's he didn't know what to think of his dream. Was it real? God!Chuck existed? Well, who would have thought about that? But right now he was really hungry and he wasn't going to think about some favour he accepted to do until he was full. With changed clothes he headed downstairs to have a nice breakfast. Sam was already there drinking a cup of coffee and he could hear Bobby talking on one of the phones.

"Morning, sunshine."

Sam just sent him a glance before giving a nod. When Dean moved to grab some coffee to help him wake up completely, to his great dismay he just found an empty jar.

"Hey! At least you could have left me some coffee!"

"Next time wake early, jerk."

"Bitch," Dean said as he poured some water into the coffeemaker.

He sited waiting for his coffee when they heard a knock from the front door and then Bobby's footsteps after a moment.

"So… any hunt?"

"Well, there were a few weird murders in Minessota, their eyes were burned out."

"Sounds like angels," Maybe that entire thing about Chuck being God was really a dream; because hell, he said he was going to fix the problem with angels, right? If you can hear me, Chuck, then start working with those murders!

"DEAN! Move your ass over here!" They heard Bobby yell and immediately both of them ran to the door, Sam following behind. When the old hunter came into sight they saw the motion of precaution he gave them with his hands; that meant 'Arms ready but out of sight'. Bobby moved to the side pointing his finger to a kid of maybe 7 or 8 years old with big green eyes and short black hair, the boy looked directly at Dean with a stoic expression that seemed strange on a kid of his age and said asked, "Are you Dean Winchester?"

"Bobby, what's going on?" Sam looked between him and the kid.

"This kid here asked if I was that idjt of your brother."

"Dean Winchester will take care of me." The boy said still keeping his eyes on Dean, he tilted his head and Dean could see his glowing eyes; and crap, it wasn't a dream. "You are Dean Winchester, aren't you?"

Bobby and Sam were still looking at the kid suspiciously. His brother was reaching for the holy water he always kept in his pocket, but stopped suddenly when Dean blurted.

"Michael?!" The kid seemed pleased at the recognition. Fuck, please be a random kid! Please be a random kid! Please be a random kid…

Now Dean thought he saw the flash of a little smile on the boy's face just before it disappeared, then he pulled a letter out of his jeans pocket. Bobby looked at Dean, who just nodded in response and the older hunter relaxed a little, but he could still see Ruby's knife in his hand. They weren't on good terms with demons ever since they ruined their plan of alliance with Cass to open the gates of Purgatory.

"Dean, what's going on?" Sam whispered, while the boy still held out the letter for Dean to take, so he took it and inside he found a black credit card and a piece of paper with the words 'Alimony. Good Luck.' written on it. He turned his gaze to the archangel, who wore Adam's body before and tried to do the same with him... and now who was just a human… A kid.

"So, uh... Are you hungry?"

"Dean..." He gave Sam the 'I'll explain later' look.

"I don't understand," Michael narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Y'know. Your tummy makes some funny noises and it hurts a little."

"Is it normal?"

"Yes, you need to eat food so it won't hurt and you won't get ill." The kid seemed to think hard about it.

"I don't want to get ill," he said eventually.

"Good! Then we should eat breakfast, uhmm... take my hand and I'll take you to the kitchen."

"Okay," The moment they hold hands Dean felt a spark of electricity run up the length of his arm, he looked at his hand, but Michael just tightened his grip and glanced up at Dean with wide eyes. "Food?"

They all went to the kitchen and sat down; while he turned some pancakes, he started the interrogation.

"So...Do you like pancakes?"

"I don't remember trying them before."

He helped Michael to get on the chair so Sam was at the kid's side with his coffee in hand and Bobby in front of him with a glass of whisky, both of them now and then glancing at the boy suspiciously.

"Dean, I know you've done some, uh," Sam looked at the kid. "'crazy' things before... Is this your-"

"So, kiddo, tell me what YOUR father told you about me," Dean glared at Sam, who just held up his hands in surrender.

"He said he will be very busy and you will take care of me in the meantime..." He said studying the fork. "To be good and listen to what elders say."

"Elders you say?" Dean snorted. An archangel with many eons of life saying that was way too funny.

"So... nothing about me? How we met? Do you know what's your Dad doing? or what's his business? Why he just left you to the care of someone you don't know?"

"Why I need to answer you?"

"Because your dad told you to be good and to listen to grownups. I'm a grownup and the one who will take care of you. So...?"

"You and your brother hunt bad things, and you met him in a room... My Father is... very important and you're his friend. You must be important too." The last word sounded a bit uncertain. After a while the arch-kid yawned, - he looked definitely terrified at the sound. Dean chucked at his reaction, he put the plate of pancakes in front of the kid and said, "Eat before it gets cold."

Dean tried to teach him how to use the fork for himself, but before Michael could put it in his mouth Castiel appeared in the room with the sound of fluttering wings and a confused look. "Father has returned," he barely finished the sentence when Balthazar appeared too.

"Did you tell them the big news yet?" Dean wasn't that surprised to see the British-with no-style angel, Castiel said that he was going to talk with him about his 'ex-plan'. At first Balthazar was angry and disappeared without saying anything, and they've not seen sight of him for 2 weeks. Cass was a little depressed but Dean knew that both of them would sort out their differences. They're brothers after all; nope, that didn't surprise him at all. What did surprise him though was that he could see both angels' wings. He couldn't tear his eyes off the marvellous sight; from the corner of his eyes he saw Bobby taking a huge swig from the bottle and Sam's mouth moving but unable to utter a sound. They could also see them.

"That surprised of seeing me here? Me and Cassie have worse fights, you know. And with Dad back in the house everything is calmer… for us, at least." His wings bristled up from annoyance. Dean had to admit. They were beautiful. Balthazars' were large cream with some green and yellow lines at the end with amazing patterns and a natural glow, each feather looked soft like they were made of the most expensive silk, but yet seemed so strong and sharp. Aside of how cheesy that sounded there were no words that could describe them aside from magnificent or wonderful... And was he really complimenting angel's wings? Well, it wasn't like he would admit it out loud to anyone anyways. And apparently the movement of the wings gave Sam enough time to process what he could see.

"Your wings... I can see them..." Not the most intelligent comment from his brother, but hey, it was hard to concentrate.

"Ya' too? I was already thinking that that idjt put something in my drink," Bobby said pointing at a wing with his bottle.

"Well, bullocks," Balthazar exclaimed. Both angels weared had surprise written clear on their faces. Castiel turned his head toward Dean wings shifting as in embarrassment.

"You too?" He asked like he already knew the answer but just wanted to confirm it.

"Yeah... uh, yours look more bad-ass than Balthazar's if it helps." Indeed they were ebony with blue flashes; they looked like the night, a bit skinny in comparison to Balthazar's and had some ruffled feathers, but really awesome.

"Sorry that my wings didn't go to hell to look like that sweetheart"

"How is it even possible? I mean, with all that's happened we don't have a really good opinion of Heaven so it can't be because of our great faith or something," Sam said.

"It could be because of Father's return, it's a gift." Castiel's words made Dean see the big picture and with a yelp coming from Michael, Dean linked everything. The wings, the favour he accepted and Michael here confirming that his dream really happened. He looked at the kid whose hands were rubbing at his mouth. Dean sighed."Be careful. You don't need to bite the fork, it's not food."

"Hurts," He said angrily. Big bro instinct took control and he ruffled the kid's hair while moving close to him. "Hey, it's okay. See?" He grabbed the fork and with some pancakes in it he put it in his mouth, "Oh, this is so good."

"They are mine!" Michael said with a frown and tried to grab the fork, Dean let him but the kid then glanced at Dean again; and gave him another forkful of pancakes. "You can have some."

"Don't worry kiddo I will make some more. Eat yours."

"So... while I was gone Dean managed to become a Dad? Can't say I didn't see that coming with all the women he used to get laid" Balthazar noted with a glass of wine in hand.

"Hey! I am always protected."

"Who is this, Dean?" Castiel asked wings not in sight anymore.

"What happen with your wings?"

"They are hidden, little Cassie seems a little embarrassed."Balthazar chuckled. "You see, some of us can't show emotions clearly while being in a vessel, but our wings show it very well. I'm used to being in a vessel so it is the same to me. Well, it's that or he didn't want to make you feel guilty for how they look now and it's all because of his trip to hell to rescue your soul" He shrugged, his wings making the same motion as his body. And now Dean felt bad – thank you Balth, very fucking much.

"Look, buddy..." Cass glared at him and said, "It's not your fault, Dean. You don't need to apologize" The hunter sighed in resignation. Then he saw how Balthazar was changing the colour green of his wings when Sam approached a little. Show off.

"They are really amazing, Balthazar." Sam said with a smile on his face.

"And very sensitive too. If you know what I mean." The angel quickly added with a wink.

"Gross. Way to ruin the moment, Balth."

"Our wings are the most pure reflection of our emotions and personality. You shouldn't talk about them like that." Cass said with a frown.

"Looks like someone needs to get laid... And you know that we can also use our wings to 'merge', right?"

"That doesn't mean that you don't need to treat them with respect."

"They are part of my body and I can do with them whatever I want." Balthazar said clearly with the pure intention to annoy Cas.

"Merge? The hell is that? And better don't occur to you idjts to fight in my kitchen, don't wanna clean up blood."

"I mean the horizontal tango angel version."

"Angels can have sex?! Aren't you supposed to be pure and all that bullshit?" Dean turned to Castiel. "Hey, how is it then that you were panicking in that brothel saying that angels don't do that kind of thing?" The others turned to look at said angel with confused and bemused expressions.

"Merge with another angel is not something physical like human sex. It's more spiritual, the union of graces. And I didn't say that, I said that the place itself was a den of inequity." Cass answered with the light pink of a blush creeping up his neck.

"Bullocks! And you know it. It's really good to combine both, I personally like my wings being bitten."

"Dude, gross. I don't wanna hear about you angel sex life."

"What is sex?" Michael asked eating his last piece of pancake. Everyone turned toward the kid and Sam moved closer to him.

"You don't need to know that right now, you're too young." Michael frowned at his brother, then looked at Dean.

"Sorry, kiddo. But it's just a grownups thing." Dean hurried to stave off the embarrassing 'birds and bees' subject that definitely should be left for fathers and most definitely for later.

"Sooo... back to the topic. Who is this kid? His soul seems a little weird." Balthazar asked.

"I am curious as well." Cass agreed. And just now both of them have to agreed on something! It has to be my luck.

Dean ran his hand through his hair and said. "Okay, okay. I think I know why we can see wings. You can see it too, right kiddo? Those things behind the man with no style."

"BEG YOUR PARDON?"

"Yes. And the pancakes were very delicious, thanks." Then he yawned again. "What does that mean?"

"That you're tired. You need to sleep."

"Why?" Michael's little face churned up in thought then after a while he added, "Where?"

"It's a thing of being human. Your body needs it. Somewhere comfortable will be excellent, then you will be fine."

"Aren't you tired?" Dean rubbed his shoulder and the kid seemed to think very hard about it. Michael put himself off the chair, Dean was ready to stand too but the child just started climbing into his lap. Dean grabbed his hand to help him, he could feel that electric spark where their skin made contact, but he ignored it for the time being and helped him to get more comfortable in his new place, he could see how he put his head on his chest. "Like this?" Michael asked softly, "It's comfortable. Father used to do it."

"Can you remember?" It was a little awkward knowing that was the friggin Archangel Michael in his lap, who was very deep in thought before saying. "No, but I think he did it." He looked at Dean. "Right?"

"Yeah, it looks like a father thing." That seemed to satisfy Michael because he was closing his eyes slowly.

"I know how lovely it seems, but you were saying?" Balthazar said.

"Right... Well the, uh, Father of this kid asked me if I could take care of his sons. And I said yes." Dean grabbed the letter showing them what was inside.

"Black card? Sweet." The angel grinned.

"Wait, wait. I don't understand. Kids, really? It's not something to take so easy, Dean. And who is this guy? You don't have friends."

"Hey! I do have friends!"

"Who knows about hunts? And Bobby doesn't count. All our friends are dead. Who is it Dean?"

"Ouch. That was cruel. I thought that Sammy-boy had his soul again."

"I don't understand. You can see souls too. Sam already h-" Castiel stopped himself to huff a breath and with a smile said "It's sarcasm, isn't it?"

"Shh! And let me finish explaining." Michael seemed asleep, but was wiggling a little because of the noise. Dean started to rub his back gently.

"I think Dean is very capable of raising children." Castiel added looking at the kid like he was some kind of a puzzle.

"Thank you, Cas. Finally someone that doesn't think this is crazy!"

"I didn't say that, Dean. I only pointed out a fact; you have been taking care of Sam ever since you were four years old. You have experience dealing with a child."

"Yeah, yeah. You have a sickly co-dependent relationship, we all know that. What I want to know is what's the problem with his soul!" Balthazar said while pouring another glass of wine.

"His soul? We are humans; you know... we can't see it. Could you explain it to us?" Sam said going full-blown research geek mode on them.

"It seems faint, like there is something missing and it has a strange colour... more white, but doesn't shine like a normal soul and has a behaviour I didn't see before, like it wasn't a soul." Castiel was tentatively moving closer.

"A monster then? Did you make some deal, son?" Bobby asked levelling Dean with a hard look.

"I'll make it easy and fast… like taking a band-aid, okay? First: I couldn't refuse," He held a hand to stop Sam from interrupting him. "The kid's name is Michael and he's human... for now. Doesn't have any memory." He breathed. "And I couldn't refuse because it's a tiny bit difficult to say no to his dad, y'know." When Sam tried to talk again he added quickly. "The archangel Michael."


	3. 3 Sam's POV

"The _archangel_ Michael" Dean said not giving him time to think. He turned his surprised gaze to the kid sleeping in his brother's lap with one hand grabbing tightly the shirt of Dean. That kid was really the archangel?! The same who tried to use Dean as a meat suit and because of his denying he used his step-brother, Adam, instead? He didn't knew him but he was Dad's son. He was family.

"And you are okay with this? After all **he** did?" He felt his heart pounding faster, betrayal and rage coiling in his veins. He realized of the words human!Michael said. Dean and his father make some kind of deal. A deal with God? "You didn't make a deal, did you?"

"Uh, no. He asked me favor."

"God? Our Father? A favor from a human? Yeah, right." Balthazar rolled his eyes taking a sip from his glass. "What else? Did He also ask you to be Jesus junior?"

"What it had to be Dean with Jesus?" Castiel tilted his head and looking at Dean with some kind of curious face said. "What did you talk with Father?"

"Y'know... Stuff. He told me why humans are on earth and..." Dean seemed a little nervous, avoiding looking to the angels. That was odd considering the stare contests he used to had with Cass. "Anyways, he would be busy reviving angels and teach them how not to be dicks, some of free will, emotions and that." He took a deep breath before adding. "The archangels would be the ones to take care of the other angels and creation after Big-Daddy retirement... So they would need to learn faster all that stuff and what better way of doing it than turn them in humans, the fast and hard way" Dean snorted at the end, his head hanging of the chair and didn't seem to notice how every time Michael moved he would start rubbing his back again, like it were something he did dozens of times. And he probably did it... to him. "They wouldn't remember anything in the beginning but eventually their memories will came and the Honcho asked me if we could take care of them for a while and believe me, it's very difficult to refuse Him something when He's making you compliments."

"You said 'they' but there is only Michael here" Castiel said taking a step closer to where Dean was; and while inspecting the child he added: "Also, when his grace will be returned?"

"He said, and I quote: 'They will come to you in the same order they came to me', so it seems the number will be growing and if I remember well the order, the next is Lucifer." Dean looked at Bobby with what seemed an apologetic face. "Sorry for not asking you first, it would be just a couple days. I think we can buy a house with that credit card."

"Son, this is your home too, yours and Sam's. You're a damn idjt if you think I would let you two alone with this, it's better be close to you so you don't do something stupid... again"

"Thanks Bobby" Sam knew since long time ago that even if they were Dad's soldiers living around in creepy motel rooms hunting, he and Dean will always have a home here with Bobby.

"Ok, don t want to interrupt the Hallmark moment, but we don't have much time and now I'm curious. When they will have their grace returned?" Dean shrugged. "Dunno, He said He will know when they were ready. And why are you here, anyways?"

"I came to see your monkey faces when you Boys hear the news, but now I know some good gossip." He winked. "And we are also waiting to our turn to know where we are going to be reassigned."

"Reassigned? What do you mean?" Do this mean that angels will be soldiers again?

"Well, big boy, there was an announcement a while back and I think you can image who was the one giving it "

"I notice the grace of my dead brothers again thanks of 'radio angel', as you call it. And I heard Balthazar trying to contact me and I went to where he was immediately" Castiel said looking at the second angel. "He cut himself from Heaven, but had some contacts in there, I just heard some whispers and needed confirmation ". about what was happening."

"Confirmation?" Dean asked while eating pancakes.

"Did your mom let you fall from your crib when you where a baby? Maybe you don't remember this, but I stole some things from the armor and little Cassie here killed lots of our brothers and also Raphael recently. He s not in the top 10 of the more beloved brother"

""Wait. Raphael is already dead? Why didn t you tell us that? """"00" Dean asked.

" I was weak and even with the objects Balthazar stole I couldn t heal myself quickly and then God gave an announcement, sorry for being late" Cass said with a harsh tone. Trying to light the mood Sam tried to change the topic.

"So... What said God in that announcement? And how did you know it was from God?"

"We were created by Him, we know how his grace feels" Cass said

"Well, He first apologized with us for His absence and said that our questions will be answered. One by one He will speak with us to do that explaining thing" Balthazar said waving his hand with every sentence. "And let me tell you something, Boys. We are no a few... We are _a lot_ and even more now that all angels are resurrected. He first started speaking with The Council and now He is talking with the seraphs"

"We have no permition to kill each other and all of us can return to Heaven, because when God makes an announcement all angels return home to hear it."

"Lucky for you He gave those orders, a lot of angels are pissed with you,"

Dean glared at Balthazar and said. "So why are you here then? Already broking the laws guys?"

"It's not a law is a sign of respect to wait in Heaven until His word is finished, well that and we also like to feel the presence of Dad, it's been a while since the last time we felt Heaven like this, you know" Dean seemed a little uncomfortable with something and he just glared to his plate like there was something important there with Michael's head on his neck. He knew really well his brother and knew when something wasn't right, but if that sturbborn didn't want to talk about it, Sam will have to wait until he were ready to talk. Balthazar doesn't seem to notice this because he continued talking.

"But just now He said it was no necessary for us to be waiting on the garden if we don't want. We all have our own heaven, so most angels went there. Cass wanted to tell you guys the big news and I tag along."

"How long you were there?" If he remembered correctly they saw Cass long time ago.

"In human time it's been a week" Cass said

"Human time? Now that you said it, we never asked you the time difference between heaven and earth."

"Well, as you must know in Hell the time prolongs, in Heaven is the same but the gap is not so much, a week on earth is like a month in heaven or do you want the exact difference with all and formula?"

"It's fine with me just knowing that" Dean said. "If you want to go all nerdy, please go to other place"

Balthazar seemed off like he was hearing something for a few seconds, then he said. "Well, it seems my time has come. But first." In a second a tactile phone appeared from nowhere on his hand, taking a picture to a surprised Dean with a sleeping Michael in his lap, he added. "This will come handy sometime." The second those words let his mouth his wings were already at his maximum extend making gasp the humans in the room, it was like he was preparing for a flight (What he was surely doing), it was breathtaking, but in a blink he was gone.

"That was..." I couldn't think of a word to describe how I felt, but I do notice that the warm emanating from him was now gone.

"Awesome. That's the word you're looking for, Sammy."

"Don't think I'm not still mad at you, Dean" Sam said looking at the hand that was still rubbing the ki... Ex-archangel back. He noticed how Dean turned self-conscious, getting Michael in another position, avoiding Sam's glare he said. "Uh, I think it'll be better if I take him to one of the spare rooms... Bobby?" Both hunters look turned to the elder's one, who with a deep sigh stand up, bottle in hand and said: "Come on, boy. That bed won't arrange' itself and better be preparing some better explain after you finish with that." He took some blankets of the closet and head upstairs, Dean walking behind with the kid in his arms. Castiel was taking the plates and putting them in the sink.

"Are you okay with this, Cass?"

"I'm curious of what Father told Dean, but I do notice how he didn't want to talk about it. I don't know if it was because of Balthazar or not, but I want to know what he has to said. If it is no problem with you Sam I want to stay for a while" He looked directly at him and he didn't understand how Dean could stare at him without turn away.

"Of course Cass, you're also family."

"The dishes are cleaned. Is there something I can help with in the meantime?"

Sam sighed; this is going to be an exhausting day.


	4. 4 Balthazar's POV

He kneeled the second he was in the throne room, bowing deeply. He could feel God's presence clearly, it was intoxicating. The warmth. The love. The power. It only sank in now that it was real. God was here, really here... In Heaven. What would He think of the things Balthazar had done? He 'borrowed' some stuff from the armory, after all. Will he be punished for his actions? For running away? For hiding? It was something a real warrior of God certainly wouldn't do.

"Balthazar". He couldn't stop the shaking of his wings the moment He said his name. He was scared. "Balthazar." He said again, His tone softer this time. "Don't be afraid, my child. I won't punish you... Look at me, son"

And Balthazar did what he was told, seeing the form his Father took this time, it was human, but that wasn't the reason why he raised his eyebrow, but for the clothes. He was wearing a robe and he could see the top underneath it with a pair of shorts, His underwear. A stubble beard covering His face, but without hiding the smile He gave him. In His eyes Balthazar could see the wisdom, the pain, the love, the warmth, everything. He loved his Father. They always loved Him, it was in their nature. That's how they were and what they knew, but seeing his Father in front of him made him realize how strong that love really was. The warmth of His grace was too comforting, he just wanted to curl and be at His side, do whatever He wanted. Balthazar didn't realize how much he missed Him, how important He was. Tears welled up in the eyes of his vessel. The body didn't seem to know how to react to all the emotions his grace had to deal with.

"Father... I'm sorry" A whisper. He lowered his head, he wasn't sorry for angering the other angels with his actions. He was sorry because of the faith he had lost after the Apocalypse, in the civil war. The insults he made at His name.

"It's no need to apologize, my son. It was my fault, you all were suffering." He felt the warmth around his body caressing softly his feathers, making him feel like a fledgling again. He looked at Him and all he felt was understanding and love from Him. Balthazar sighed in bliss, but he couldn't get distracted and being swallowed in by the warmth of God, he needed to know the truth. Slowly he tried to gain space from His grace and stand, always respectfully. When he couldn't feel His unearthly radiation, he felt his vessel's head less lighter and thinking clearly seemed easier. He still loved his Father, but he was a little mad at Him. He conjured a bottle of wine, took a long sip, the taste calmed him a little then taking an unnecessary deep breath he said:

"Why, Father? Why did you abandon us? Why did you leave the humans, your favorite creation, alone?"

"Because if I hadn't left you would never grow."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I think you already know, Balthazar. All of your love for me is blind. Because I made you that way without thinking of the possible damages. All of you would do anything I ask without question. But you're sentient beings, I want you to ask Me, to love Me because you want to... not because I said so."

"I'll always love you, Father." He could understand His words, but he was his Father and they felt like his own feelings and not some programmed instructions that made him feel that way. But again, He was God.

"I know... And I'm proud of you, Balthazar." Proud? Of me? A thief? The one who traded the weapons for souls?

"Oh, no, son. Everyone makes mistakes. Accepting them and what you do after you realized that it was a mistake is what counts."

"What will you do?"

"Well, I want you to grow, but now I realized that you still need some guidance, so I will help you. Going without word, band-aid style as Dean would said wasn't the best way. I thought it would give you the chance to make your own choices... I knew that eventually the Apocalypse would come, but with humans stopping it maybe you will realize your mistake, . Well, that's what I thought. Now Death is a little mad at me and Dean too." He was rambling, God was nervous, that surprised Balthazar, seeing his Father like that: playing with the ends of his robe, looking at his feet. He let out a laugh without thinking, God looked at him with a raised eyebrow Balthazar just taped his mouth to stop the laughter that was forming.

"You look human, Dad." He said after he calmed himself.

"Yeah, spend centuries as a human waiting for the righteous man." He said as if He didn't want to be asked. "Sorry, but it's a long story and… I don't have much time to tell you, Dean can answer you that later. Sorry, son."

"Um, okay. So, um... want some wine?"

"Of course." Balthazar materialized a glass of wine and served Him. He always saw father with their sons just sited together in quiet enjoying their company and he always wanted to try it. It was nice being like this.

"I prefer scotch, but wine is good too." God said after a few sips "Yeah, well this was just made by humans, but Dionysius's is better." He froze. Was it fine to talk about the pagans? Bullocks.

"Don't worry I got used to it. And after all they are creations of humans, so I kind of like them now."

"Right... So, it's true about Michael being human?"

"Yes. I asked Dean to take care of my archangels. After all they will be the ones who take my place after I leave."

"Well, can't say I'm surprised..."

"Don't be sad. They will take my place, but I will not leave _leave_. Think about it as a retirement, I'm too old anyways."

"You will stay in Heaven?"

"Some days. I will be on earth mostly but I will not hide my presence from angels, if you want to talk I will be there."

"Will I be punished for my actions?" Balthazar looked in those eyes again, afraid of the answer.

"I want you to have free will, but I also want you to understand the difference between good and bad. I need to punish you, so other angels will know that what you did was wrong, but I think you will not see it as a punishment as the other angels will."

He gulped, even if he knew he deserved it.

"You will be cast from Heaven and will protect the children I will send to the Winchesters on Earth until the archangels think that you can return, it'll be their decision."

"So... I will stay on Earth?" He will miss Heaven, but he liked Earth enough, so it wasn't much of penalty... But to the other angels, being cast from Heaven will seem as a hard punishment. Oh, you sneaky bastard.

"Ouch!" He felt a little pain coming from his wings as if someone just slapped him there.

"Vocabulary, Balthazar."

"Oh, yeah... Sorry." Well, that was embarrassing.

"You can go now" The warmth of His grace was again surrounding him, it felt like a goodbye hug; he felt himself fully immersed in it, enjoying the feeling until he remembered something.

"Wait, Dad... Can I ask you something?" Better now, because he will not have a chance to return later.

"Of course, son."

"Why don't send all of the four archangels together?"

"Well, it was also for the Winchesters to get used to the kids, but I think Dean can explain you that with more detail. I'm sorry, but I also need to talk to the others angels too, son."

"Oh..." God leaned forward rubbing his cheek softly.

"It was easier talking with you. I think it was because for your time on Earth, the other angels can be a little more difficult to talk to and I need more time with them." Balthazar sighed.

"I understand Father."

"Stand up, my son." He didn't remember when he kneeled or when the glass of wine disappeared from his sight, but he did as he was told.

"I hope seeing you later, pops." That made God chuckle and with a smile He said.

"I love you, Balthazar." The warmth caressed his feathers for a last time before it returned to Him. "Thanks for helping the Winchesters, son. I'll talk with you later. And I'm so sorry, son."

And in a blink he was in the living room of Bobby's again with all of the hunters sitting on the couch, Castiel standing behind Dean plus a woman he didn't know, who just gasped when he appeared. The hunters still seemed to avoid looking at his wings directly without realizing, just focusing on his face.

"I didn't sense you." Even knowing that Castiel lied to him, he just couldn't hate the little angel. They were close friends after all and he already apologized enough.

"Yeah, well Dad just popped me here. I didn't fly." He felt how Cassie's grace warmed.

"You saw Father?"

"Yes." He materialized a glass of wine ignoring the surprise of the woman, and took a big sip, then looked at his glass remembering His words and the warmth of His grace, he smiled a little and without giving much thought said. "He doesn't like wine so much."

"Bet He liked scotch more." Oh, of course. Dean also talked with him. The others were giving them curious glances.

"Yeah, He said that." Taking his eyes off the glass and looking at Dean, Balthazar added. "Hey, Dean-o. I have a question and Dad said I could ask you."


	5. 5 Damn Chuck

Dean tried to put Michael in bed but the kid was grabbing tightly his shirt with a hand, not letting him go,(He was strong for a kid) he was unable to release out of his grip without hurting him. Dean sighed, sitting down on one of Bobby's beds, he rubbed gently the kid's back. Remembering the times Sam gripped at his shirt when they were just kids gave him an idea. He was singing 'Hey, Jude' softly in his ear while massaging his arm when the kid started making noises; Dean worried he would wake, continued rubbing his hand until the boy relaxed and slowly let him go, oddly he also felt more calmed doing that. His shirt was already free from the hand when Michael started whimpering.

"Shhh... Everything is okay. I'm here"

_'Dean where is Dad?'_ Sam said crying in his arms. He was recalling the day the monster from Sam's closet tried to attach him. He woke at the sound of the gunshot running to his brother's room, he found Sam crying at the closeness of the creature, he kill it and hugged him._ 'He'll be here soon, Sammy' _His dad was with another victim, but gave Sam his first gun before_. 'I'm here. Nothing will happen to you.'_

He put Michael in the bed tucking him with the blankets. He wasn't really sure why he was doing this. Michael was the one who tried to use him as a meat suit to start the apocalypse,but used Adam's body instead. Fuck. He kicked himself mentally for forget to ask Chuck about him. For what Death said he was still in the cage, but maybe Chuck put him in Heaven while retrieving Michael and Lucifer… But he said he was weak, maybe he just could bring Michael and his step brother was still in there.

"Boy, don't think too hard or your head is going to explode," He looked at Bobby who was reclined on the doorstep, pointing his bottle at him and saying:

"You're doing a good job there." He looked at where he was signaling and realized he was still stroking the kid's hair. He coughed and grabbed the bottle Bobby was offering. "I think the Big Brother upstairs did something to me so I could take care of him instead of killing him"

"Son, I know you and I know you wouldn't kill a kid who doesn't even remember what he did."

"Shhh." He stood and headed to the corridor, closing the door behind him, he took a sip of the whisky before speaking.

"I still think he did something to me. Every time I touch the kid I feel something weird."

"Weird, ya' say?"

"Yeah, just the first contact. Like some kind of electricity in the place we touch."

"Ya' didn't look as if it was bothering you to me. Bad kind of electricity?"

"Well, no. After the touch I only feel warm, like..." He stop walking, Bobby turned his head at him. "Ya' okay, boy?" Dean looked at him.

"It felt like God's grace..." The older hunter just raised his eyebrow. He quickly added. "No, I mean weaker, but kind of similar?"

"How does God's grace feel then?"

"Like..." He tried to think in way of describe it. "Like warm… you feel loved, in peace." He was still on the same place trying to remember the sensation, when Bobby coughed giving him a face.

"Doesn't seem bad to me, boy. And I don't know how to help you. There isn't a book about the side-effects of 'taking care an archangel turned human by God'. I can look about fallen angels, but I don't think that case applies here."

"No, don't worry Bobby. Thanks, anyways."

"Sure, boy." He heard Sam voice coming from the study.

"That couldn't be right, Cass. There are manuscripts about it saying th-"

"Sam, I think I would know. I was there."

Sam was holding a book trying to show something in there to Cass, who was just frowning at him.

"Could you at least look it?" The angel just sighed.

"Interrupting something, Sammy? We can return later when you finish."

"Don't think you can run, boy, there are things you need to tell us." Then looking at them Bobby added. "And both of you stop whinnig; Sam whatever you're trying to prove I don't think it works if the angel was already there and saw it."

"But-" Sam started talking, but Bobby cut him.

"I mean it, boy. Both of you are stubborn; no one is going to win. Now sit already, that I have an ex-archangel upstairs and I wanna know what kind of deal your brother made."

"He asked me a favor, I didn't make a deal!"

"What did you talk with Father, Dean? I'm curious as well" He avoided Cass glance, what can he say? 'Hey! Your Dad just made you because He needed some help making us?'

"Wow. Okay, it has to be very bad if you lose so quickly in one of your staring contest with Cass." He glared at his brother, but he really didn't knew how to start, Cass was family, he would be destroyed knowing the true after being so happy to know his Dad returned (Or what you can call happy coming from Cass). Damn Chuck for making him deal with this! That fucking coward...

"Well, uh... What do you wanna know? The Super Dad gave me a black credit card as some kind of alimony for their kids. He said it was mostly 'cause Gabe is going to eat a lot of candy." He let a harsh chuckle.

"Dean, I know you, you're avoiding something. What it is?" Sam asked and damn little brothers.

"Don't know what are you talking about, Sammy." Maybe he didn't need to tell them, right? After all it's was about a favor he accepted to do for God.

"Jesus Christ." Bobby rolled his eyes and rubbed his eyes.

"I thought at first you didn't want to talk because of Balthazar's presence, but it wasn't because of him," Castiel was walking towards Dean. "It had to do with the fact that we're angels, right?"

"Personal space, Cass."

"Dean, what did my father told you?" Cass demanded.

"It doesn't have anything to do with the favor your Daddy asked me, anyways."

"But it has something to do with me or with angels" Cass was standing a few inches apart from him, his eyes showing anger. He was so going to kick Chuck after this; he knew he couldn't lie to Cass after all they passed trough.

"You don't want to hear it, believe me."

"I'll be the one judging that, Dean." How to tell him that his Dad thought of them as non-sentient beings, tools, to someone who spent his whole life loving Him. Oh, yes! There was the posibility that he just loved Him because he was made that way. He couldn't see his own expression, but something in his face made Cass loose the anger, now looking at him with a calmer look.

"Dean, I'm really old. You don't need to worry for me, I can handle it." Dean looked upwards, rubbing his face and sitting on the couch. I hate you, Chuck.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you. It does also have to do with why He let the apocalypse to happen in a way" He took a deep breath and accepted the glass of whisky Bobby was giving him, he drank it in one sip. The moment the glass hit the table they heard a knock coming from the door and he stood in a second.

"I'll go."

"No, boy. You're staying here. I'm going to see who is there. You're not going to escape from this." He was right, the moment he heard the door he felt more relaxed, maybe it was some kind of sign from Chuck, to no say anything. Hey, Chuck? Is this some kind of sign? Are you going to tell Cass yourself? Do you really heard my curses? Because I mean it.

"Hello, boys." Bobby entered the room with Sheriff Mills behind.

"Oh, hi Sheriff" Sam se approached her and shook her hand.

"It's being a while, Sheriff." Dean followed Sam's example, she looked at them and narrowing her eyes said:

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Of course not. Just the usual." She then looked at Cass.

"Uh, he's Cass, a friend of the family" The angel just nodded at her.

"A friend, you say?" She raised her eyebrows with a curious expression.

"A hunter." Sam clarified.

"It seems sheriff Mills has a case for us," Bobby giving them a file. "Bodies with all their blood drained."

"Police friend of mine is in the case and send me a copy of the files asking me my opinion, but it seemed like your kind of thing"

"Vampires?" Dean asked.

"Yes, but look at the marks" Sam said giving him some pictures. "There are more than one and are careless; see the flesh in the corners of the marks?"

"Rookies. Seems like someone is creating a nest."

"How many victims?" He asked at Sam, who was still reading the file.

"Four. They think is some kind of animal, but the most dangerous animal they have are deers." Dean snorted.

"Hey! If I didn't knew you guys and didn't knew that there are things out there in the dark I would think too it's some kind of animal. So don't laugh, my friend is a good cop."

"Sorry, Sheriff."

"Don't worry, Jody. We're going to take the case." Bobby said.

"Thanks" She sighed and gave them a look before saying. "I know I'm not experimented as you, but I'll like to help you with this. I'm on vacation since yesterday and have some free-time. If I can, of course"

"Thinking in changing professions, sheriff?" Dean asked with a smile returning the pictures to Sam.

"Can't. Being sheriff of this town for long time, they need me"

"That doesn't sound like a no to me," Bobby smacked the back of his head. "Watch your tongue, kid. Don't pay attention to that idjt, sheriff."

"Hey!"

"Dealing with vampires isn't easy and less if it's a nest. They look like humans, except for the teeth part and the only way to kill them is ripping his head off, but if you wanna come it's not a problem for us."

"Or if what you really want it's just information. We can also give it to you: The type of monsters there are, how to identify them, kill them, protect yourself against them. Because the hunter's life is not pretty, sheriff." Sam said looking at her and he knew his brother just want her to think very carefully about what she was getting into.

"I'm also a cop. I want to help others that's why I'm what I am. I want to help my friend and also others who don't know the true and are dying because of it. I want to go, Sam."

"Then we'll leave in a few hours." Dean sighed in relief, maybe it really was some of sign to don't tell them. But the moment Bobby grabbed his bottle Balthazar appeared in the middle of the room without the usual sound of wings, startling at the sheriff, who gasped with a hand reaching for her gun.

"I didn't sense you." Cass said and that seemed to stop her.

"Yeah, well Dad just pop me here. I didn't fly." Castiel eyes widened lightly.

"You saw Father?" He just hoped Chuck left him some message as 'Don't worry, I'll them.'

"Yes." He materialized a glass of wine without notice the shock of Jody and just took a big sip and looked at the glass as in deep thought. A few seconds later the angel comented:

"He doesn't like wine so much," Well, the times they saw Chuck he just drank scotch 'cause it was as he said 'strong enough to knock him out'.

"Bet He liked more scotch." Dean said chuckling at the idea, ignoring the looks he was receiving, because it was too fun picturing God with drinking problems.

"Yeah, He said that," Then after looking him for a while, Balthazar asked. "Hey, Dean-o. I have a question and Dad said I could ask you."

He is so going to kick Chuck.


	6. 6 Explaining

"Hey, Dean-o. I have a question and Dad said I could ask you."

He's so going to kick Chuck's ass. First everyone is treating him as if he'd just made a deal with the Devil and accusing him of not thinking before accepting. Well, he will be taking care of the devil... but it wasn't the same. Luckily the sheriff Mills appeared and he thought 'Hey, maybe Chuck isn't a dick', but now? Sending his other kid so he could explain him too? If Dean wasn't searching for a way to kill God right now it was because Chuck said he was going to help them with the angel problem. And above all he'll have to explain this crap in front of the sheriff? What the hell was He thinking? Dean was happy that the relationship between Bobby and her was growing, but now that Balthazar appeared out of thin air scaring her, she'd want some answers and with that, all the questions he was trying to avoid will surface. Dean rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"What is your question, Balth?" He still didn't know how to tell the story of creation, but better get to it. The sooner, the better, right?"

"Well, Pops said that He would bring the archangels back one by one so you could get used to them." Sam snorted but the angel just continued, ignoring his brother. "But something is telling me that there is also something else. Mind to share?"

"Oh, just that? Uh, well it's because your Daddy doesn't have all His juice, just enough to be upstairs, revive your other dick-brothers and contain the arch-mojo. The archangels have more power, right? So it's more difficult to bring them back and contain their grace without destroying the world; in the meantime He keeps it in someplace where He can take care of it."

"Why doesn't Father have all His grace?" Well, at least now Cass didn't bitch around about Dean insulting his family.

"Because he needed to pass as a human, so the old man hid his grace in some places only He had access to."

"Well, He said that He spent centuries on earth and certainly looked more... human," Balthazar chuckled.

"What do you mean by 'more human'?" Sam looked at Balthazar curiously.

"He had some human antics." Did Dean needed to tell them? The truth? Well, God didn't say anything about keeping his identity in secret and He's being a little of an asshole right now, so screw it.

"Antics? Like what?" His brother inquired; Dean took a deep breath for the sake of suspense.

"Sammy, the big Honcho upstairs really is...uh, Chuck." All the looks turned at him again, even Balthazar but his was more curious than shocked.

"Chuck Shurley?! The prophet?!"

"But... He was there... all the time…" Cass whispered clenching his teeth, he seemed a little broken, Dean could see the betrayal in his eyes. Balthazar put his hand on Cass's shoulder and squeezed a little to calm him down. Dean leaned forward trying to make the angel look at him.

"Cass, listen. He didn't know He was your father until He finished writing the battle in the cemetery. And He didn't had the power to help in that moment." He was trying to excuse Chuck's actions. Really?

"Why the amulet didn't work then? Wasn't It supposed to glow when he was close?"Sam fumed, probably angry with Chuck too. Well, who wouldn't?

"He was human, man. The only ability He still had was to be able to reborn as a prophet until you and me were born, you know. The perfect vessels for the big fight are supposed to be born together once in a few millennia. He would only remember what He really was after the vision of the final fight between Lucifer and Michael or after His body died, because Death filed Him in with the last gossip of His sons just to get reborn again as a human."

"Why?" Cass begged, hurt written all over his usually stoic face. They suffered the same, heck Cass suffered even more going against his family, the difference between them was that the angel was the one with more faith. And to just heard that what he believed, what he loved wasn't what he expected, was awfully hard to accept. And Dean knew the feeling too well.

"I don't understand. What's happening here, Bobby?" Jody asked, and it surprised Dean that he'd forgotten for a minute of her. She didn't know a thing about angels, she only knew the top of the iceberg of crap that was their life; Dean didn't know why Chuck dropped an angel in front of her. Balthazar just looked at her for the first time, narrowing his eyes; inspecting her soul or some angel thing.

"Listen sweetie, you have a surprisingly nice soul-"

"Surprisingly?" The sheriff interrupted him.

"I don't know why my Father just popped me here when you're also here, maybe He wanted you to know?" And who really knew all the why's behind his actions? Dean certainly didn't. The angel just continued. "I don't know either if you realize that all the people that are surrounding you had heavy, old, weary soul and yours is light and purer. In other words, Jody Mills, this is not the place for you and I don't know what Dad was thinking."

"Now, son. Who gave you the right to-"

"Singer, I think you know really well what this kind of life does to people. Do you really want her to know the truth? I really don't care, I can say that I made the mistake and started talking without realizing that her soul still had a chance to escape from this. But it seems that Father wants her to know. I can wipe her memory tough."

"I can speak for myself, you know. I'm not some frail child who needs care, I wanted to be here." She glanced at Bobby and then turned to Balthazar regarding him suspiciously from head to toe. "I don't know who or what are you, but you don't know me, so stop pretending you do. I want to help these boys so don't-"

"Jody Mills from Sioux Falls. It seems that you love to help other people and just suffered something terrible recently." Studying her, probably reading her mind, he continued. "Oh… So your husband was killed by your own zombie son days after he returned from the dead. That was caused by the horseman Death, who just wanted to send a message to Bobby if I'm not mistaken," Balthazar said leveling them with an expectant look. Jody at first seemed angry at Balthazar' words, then slowly turned her gaze to Bobby, who averted his eyes so he could glare at the angel.

"Balthazar, stop." Castiel said grabbing at his brother's wing.

"Hey, ouch!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jody asked her tone stifled, but her mouth formed a firm, determined line.

"Because if we told you that, you were going to ask why Death wanted to leave a message for Bobby," Sam answered trying to avoid her gaze.

"And why can't I ask 'why' exactly? I think I deserve to know the reason why my son resurrected and ate my husband, don't you think?" Dean knew that Sam cringed internally at her sharp tone. His little brother looked definitely guilty, shoting him a helpless look. Dean sighed and continued for him instead.

"Sometimes it's better not to know. You're not a hunter like us, sheriff Mills. We have seen too much of this crap for our own good and even if we tried to have some normality our old life would come to hunt us down in the end, believe me I know. We can take you to little hunts, so that you can learn how to protect yourself, but you still have a chance to go back, a lot of us would kill for that chance…Just call us when you need help with something strange."

"After what I have seen do you think I can just turn a blind eye and not help? Maybe I didn't saw a lot like you, but I see enough to want to help. I'm in."

"Jody, if you really want to know then I will fill you in. Heck! Maybe we will need your help with some mother touch with that friggin kid; you have more experience than us."

"Boys, you really know how to choose women," Balthazar said winking at the sheriff. Cass just walked forward and gave her an awkward handshake.

"Hello, Jody Mills. My name is Castiel, I'm an angel of the Lord." Her eyes widened at that and sent Dean a bewildered glance, he just nodded when their looks meet.

"And I, mon amour, am Balthazar also an angel; sorry if I ofend you. But let me tell you that we can easily ruin you humans, if you know what I mean." He said kissing the hand of a skeptical sheriff.

"Dude, come on." Dean snapped, because hell! He was an angel and had those big glowing wings, he was supposed to be pure and shit, but then again he learned the hard way that angels were all assholes.

"Balthazar, behave. You just returned from seeing our Father."

"You didn't say that God was reassigning angels? Why are you still here then, idjt?"

"That hurts me, Bobby. And yeah I'm reassigned!"He let out a deep, dramatic sigh before adding. "Now I'm the Archangel's bitch."

…And that took them all by surprise (even Cass had one astonished face).

"But all the archangels will be human and without memories for now, right?" Sam looked at Dean for confirmation."

"I only know what the Dad of the year told me, Sammy," Dean forced a smile and shrugged.

"Dean, it is our Father who you are talking about." Cass said glaring at him.

"Yeah, let's see if you are not going to be pissed with Him after I tell you what your Daddy said to me."

"Wait…You talked with God?" Jody asked.

"Well, apparently higher beings with lots of juice like me. Well, I mean, who wouldn't?" Balthazar snorted at Dean's comment.

"Yeah, right! It's a surprise how you're still alive, with that kind of behaviour toward beings more powerful than you, at least that giant Wookie is respectful."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Dean, please," Cass said. Dean glanced at Bobby first for confirmation.

"Don't worry, son. I'll fill Jody in with the things she doesn't understand."

"I think it's better if I first give you a brief summary before Dean starts talking, then you can ask Bobby for the details," Sam said looking at him.

"Yeah, the old man can do his part later."

"Watch your mouth, son. The gun is still in my hand."

"Well, then shoot, boy," She stated. Sam took a long breath before talk.

"Okay, long story short? The apocalypse happened. Started by demons and encouraged by angels. Dean and I were in the middle of the chessboard without knowing. They needed our bodies, so.." Balthazar snorted, stoping briefly the explaining.

"I admit it was a bad choice of words" Sam said glaring at the angel.

"Yeah, right. But maybe that's what they really need: good sex. So that they might lose the stick shoved up their asses. And don't need to worry sheriff we stopped the big fight before it happened." Dean added quickly noticing the expression of the sheriff.

"So as I was saying," Sam tried to get back to the subject. "Angels need to use human bodies as vessels, so that way they can walk on earth."

"And we just happen to be the best suits for the prom dance." His brother seemed to ignore his comment and continued.

"Well, then there was a Civil War in Heaven, without Michael to command chaos was ensued; ones wanted to restart the apocalypse and others, like Cass, didn't thought it were God's will to destroy humanity. Cass wanted to open the doors of Purgatory, eat a bunch of souls and turn into something with enough power to kill the archangel Raphael, who was the head of the pro apocalypse party and also a big douchebag, by the way. But we convinced him to stop that plan to gain some time to think of another way and now we are helping him."

"Don't worry, Sammy, with the big Honcho upstairs that won't be a problem anymore… I hope."

"And when were you planning to tell me that you talked with God, huh? I spent all night with Bobby doing research, y'know."

"Dude, chill. I thought it was just a weird dream… And it just happened last night."

"For the love of Dad could you stop and just tell us what Dad said?!" Balthazar sighed in frustration.

"Okay, okay, this is going to be a really long story and it's a good thing that you are sitting already," Dear Chuck if you don't let me punch you the next time we see each other, I'll be really mad at you. Amen. And after the quick prayer Dean took a deep breath and started explaining all God told him.

.

.

.

.

***Notes***

**Okay first time I write here, so first I want to thank to all who read and liked this fic. I also want to thank to Omano-chan ( u/2720230/) for helping me with my grammar, English is not my first language (Peruvian here!), so this fic is leible and I don't suck a lot thanks to her.**

**But if you ever see some mistake in my grammar or you think I need advice to improve it, please let me know. I'll be happy to hear it (Or read it in this case).**

**Adiosín~**

**-D'Sha-**


	7. 7 Michael's POV

_Everything surrounding him was black and seemed empty, but there were small dots of light ? No, they were gas that glittered. Spheres of plasma lighting up that dark place. He could see the hydrogen and helium burning, causing that luminosity. He didn't know where that knowledge came from. He had never seen that kind of thing before, but somehow knew the name, the composition, its life. He tried to touch the closest but he didn't have hands or a body, he was light too but purer and bigger, he could embrace those bright pieces of debris with his own 'body'. It was strange but it __felt right. _

_"Michael, look at that. It's so big and beautiful... It's going to die, right? Can we do __something?" The voice was beautiful, the most lovely sound he had ever heard. At __his side was a light more brilliant and marvelous than the one of the stars, everything around it looked faint and pointless in contrast. He heard another voice that felt like his own._

_"No, brother. Every time something dies new life is formed, but death doesn't always __mean the end, sometimes it just means change; the time of that giant star as you __know it, is already nearing its end, but it's going to transform into something else and there are always going to be more stars. It's just how Father intended."_

_"Can we stay here until it changes?"_

_"Of course, Lucifer" The warmth felt closer as the image slowly faded._

He woke in the bed; Dean was at his side arranging the blankets. "Sorry for waking you up, kiddo. You were sleeping in a weird position, later your back would hurt if you stayed like that much longer," Michael realized that the language he spoke in his dream wasn't the same Dean used, but he understood everything in both.

"You alright, kid?"

"Yes, I am."

"Want to keep sleeping?"

"I don't feel myself tired anymore."

"Good, we can go to the mall to buy you some clothes cause those are the only ones you have, right?" His expression seemed tired and sad; even so Dean tried to smile at him. Michael touched his hand with his own, feeling again the warmth inside him, it felt like the same of his dream. He hoped Dean would feel the same calm that washed over him at the contact. His Father told him he should take care of these people too and help them with what he can. The hunter squeezed his hand and helped him to move to the floor and then quickly let his hand go.

"Let's go downstairs to get ready then."

Dean was already a few fet away. Michael frowned at his back, he didn't want to let go; the warmth and feeling of security was gone and he didnt like to feel the emptiness that was left in its wake. He ran to his side and took Dean's hand again sensing the same familiarity he sensed with his Father and the light of Lucifer.

"Uh, so we are clingy today." Dean looked a little uncomfortable but Michael noticed how the stiffness in his shoulders seemed eased. They kept walking in silence until they were at the top of the stairs where a big man was standing.

"I know you're Deans brother, but I dont know your name. Who are you?"

"He is just my excuse of a brother, this man here is little Sammy."

"Hi, don't listen to him. My name is Sam." He also seemed depressed; they were in silence for a while, the man called Sam looked at Dean with a weird expression and Dean was answering him in the same way, like they were communicating without talking. He didn't understand anything, pulling again at Dean's hand trying to gain his attention Michael said.

"Clothes, remember?"

"Oh, right! Wanna come, Sammy? The kid needs some clothes."

"Uh, it's early yet, so we can buy him clothes before going to..."

"Visit Jody's friend?" Dean finished for him.

"Yeah, It wouldn't take us too long, anyways. Then we can get ready."

"Or we can split." A woman said appearing from the kitchen and looked at him with another odd expression; she shook her head, sighed and knelt in front of him.

"So you're Michael?"

"That is the name my father called me, yes." She nodded and looked at Dean. "I can go with you."

"Don't need to worry, sheriff, you maybe need some time to... process everything," Sam said giving her a quick glance.

"Don't worry and you can call me Jody; I'm out of duty, anyways."

"Out of duty?" He knew what those words meant separately, but didn't understand the meaning of the sentence.

"Means that she is not working for now, a vacation." Dean answered him.

"Okay, kiddo. It seems that we're going to buy you some nice clothes, come on," She extended her hand to him; Michael looked at Dean and saw how he let go of his hand and pushed him a little. "I'm going behind you, just let me grab my jacket."

He touched Jody's hand, but at the touch he didn't feel anything, just the heat emitting from her hand.

"What's wrong, Michael?"

"It's not the same," he breathed out with wide, frightened eyes.

"What's not the same? kid?"

She looked blurred and the feeling of emptiness inside him was there again. He could see her soul, it was a nice one, but it didn't feel like Dean's. And she was too big, no, he was small. His heartbeat was racing and he couldn't breathe normally. He didn't understand what was happening. He wasn't like that, he wasn't small. He was light, her soul was too faint. He felt weak; where was his soul? He couldn't see his soul; he wasn't supposed to have one; no, he wasn't human. What was he?!

"Wh-What is... I... DEAN!"

"Just breathe slowly. Lie down and breathe with me." He couldn't understand, he felt empty inside, this was not supposed to happen. He tried to breathe. Her soul shined but it was faint, too faint, it was- it was...

"DE-DEAN!" He heard steps closing and shadows of people surrounding him.

"Stay back, he needs more air," Wha?... His throat hurts.

"Hey, hey, kid. Look at me. Can you breathe with me?" He sensed a hand on his face, Dean's hand, he saw his soul... more solid. The calm was there again, he grabbed the hand with his own so Dean couldn't go away.

"I'm here, kiddo. If you can hear me nod... like this." He made a movement with his head and he repeated to make Dean understand that he heard him. He understood him.

"Good." He pulled him off the floor and carried him. He knew that if any other was the one who did that, he wouldn't let them. But he was more calmed with Dean at his side.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Everything is more faint and bigger... I'm weak, it doesn't feel right, why? Im not supposed to be like this." But it was only that? Michael continued. "Your soul wasn't here and everything felt wrong... what's wrong with me?" He looked at Dean expecting an answer, but the man just seemed confused and sad. Someone huffed behind him.

"Dunno, kiddo" Dean whispered.

"And me? Can you see me?" Sam said.

"I can only see Dean perfectly... Sam and the other man are a little better."

"Better?" The old man behind Sam asked.

"More solid." Everyone was around him, he looked at Dean and took a deep breath (and it felt wrong to need it) before saying, "You can put me down now."

"It's because you're his vessel, I suppose." Michael was standing on his own now, his hand still in Dean's, he turned to see who was the one speaking and saw a pair of wings, their color a little duller than the last time he saw them. It seemed wrong in a way.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when I said that his soul seemed weird and faint? It was because there is something missing. You're his vessel, so you're basically designed to contain his power and only your soul can support him."

"And what does that mean?" Dean asked, the winged man just sighed and rubbed his face with a hand in a tired gesture.

"Wait, hold on. What you're trying to say is that his, uh, 'soul' is searching the missing part and how Dean was made for him, it thinks that Dean's soul is the missing part or something?"

"Glad to know that someone here got the brains! Yes and no, moose. Is not like Michael is going to eat Dean's soul or something. He just feels more at ease to have something that feels familiar. He's the oldest of us and just had a few vessels, usually used them for a while not more than a few days and no one was his true Vessel like Dean is. Even without memories he isn't used to not having his grace... I think."

"So I have to be by his side all the time?"

"Or until he gets used to that body."

"What about Lucifer? I'll have to be by his side too?"

"Where is Lucifer?!" He asked Sam who seemed a bit uncomfortable with his question.

"Do you remember him?"

Him? The Lucifer of his dream wasn't a man, but it was also obvious that he didn't have his memories, somehow he lost them all and they knew the reason based on what Michael heard of their discussions. Would it be wise to tell them? They said this wasn't his real body, for them he was now just a weak kid who needed protection. If they knew, they probably would try to make sure he doesn't hear any more of their talks trying to 'protect him'... Lie?

"Father mention-" He couldn't end the sentence, it felt wrong, his hands started shaking a little, he frowned at them. He couldnt lie. This body was defective, he then turned his head and saw Deans expecting gaze.

"I remembered something while I was sleeping."

"About?"

"I was looking at a star's life ending and there was a light at my side, I was talking to it. Lucifer, I think"

"Stars?" Sam asked, his expression was a curious one... Perhaps. It was difficult to distinguish one expression from another.

"Yes, a star was about to die to form a black hole... or a neutron star, maybe." Dean's brother was now smiling excitedly.

"So there were your first memories? The space?" The woman, Jody, talked.

"You seem faint." He heard the winged man sitting noisily in the couch and appeared a glass with some red liquid inside in his hand, his wings were bumped and their glow seemed gone. He was sad.

"Faint?" She inquired.

"Don't worry, honey. He's just getting used to seeing souls, it's normal." The man said with a forced smile that didn't match the light of his wings. It was difficult to tell the difference in expressions, but just seeing the wings he knew that the winged man was sad.

"You are sad, why?" Michael let go of Dean's hand and moved closer to the couch. He didn't know what he was doing or why, but something inside of him was telling him to be at the side of the man, he needed his help. He could feel the eyes of everyone on his back, but the only one that was important was in front of him. Michael touched his knee and looked him directly, frowning. The winged man strained, but after a while said:

"Well, life isn't always easy, boy."

"I know." He didn't had his memories, but it didn't felt like a lie. He wanted to be closer to him, so Michael climbed the couch and sat on the lap of the man with the weird accent, his eyes were fixed on his own. Neither of them moved for a moment. "But life never is easy when you are the one making your own choices, but you can always make it better. Those glimpses of happiness that are also your decisions make it all worth it."

Michael slowly put his hand in front of a wing to let him know about his intentions and gently touched one feather with his index finger. The man continued looking directly at him, accepting his silence as a permission Michael started stroking some of the feathers, the yellow ones. Balthazar exhaled. His name was Balthazar.

_"It hurts, brother," Michael was stroking some ruffled feathers._

_"Just for a while, Balthazar. It always hurts when it's your first time shedding feathers" His own body was different; the same of his dream._

_"See this? They're the color of your new feathers. They are yellow and really beautiful."_

_"I prefer yours." And he felt the happiness emanating from him._

The flash just lasted a second, but was enough. The person in front of him was his brother; looking broken in comparison of his dream, he couldn't sense his emotions like in his dream. It felt subtle probably because he was touching his wing. Balthazars eyes looked wet; he could see the light behind those solid eyeballs. He knew his brother wasn't going to tell Michael what happened to him because of this new weak-form, but he still needed someone to lean on, he needed him.

"Everything is going to be alright, Balthazar."

"You don't know that." His light seemed so pained and the smile of his vessel was forced. Michael just continued stroking his feathers.

"Father loved us, everyone in the same way... you don't need to worry," Michael didn't know why he was saying that, but somehow knew that it was the right thing to say, what his brother needed to hear. Balthazar moved his head and pressed his nose to Michael's shoulder. He settled one of his hands at Balthazar's hair and the other on his wings. The warmth... His brothers grace started surrounding him and Michael could sense his emotions clearly: betrayal, sadness, hurt. Balthazar's grace was crying, he needed him, his brother needed him.

"Everything is going to be okay, brother. I am here." He didnt care that he couldnt remember anything clearly, he just held him tighter.

Everyone was gone; he was alone with Balthazar his grace and emotions tingled inside him. Michael stayed at his side until his grace stopped crying and his eyes stopped watering. The only thing he heard was breathing, Balthazar's and his own.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ok, long chapter, but I hope you liked! And thanks for the comments. This fic is centered in the relationship between Michael and Dean. I'll create other fic that'll be more of Sam and Lucifer. I already finished all this arc of story and I just need to post it, but this fic will end with Lucifer making his appearance! I'll post the last chapter with the first chapter of the new fic (I'll put the link for the persons who want to keep reading the story)**

**But if you want me to add some thing you can give me ideas. Like 'Lucifer and Michael going to the movies for the first time' or something like that. I'm still writing Luci's fic; I already have the general idea, so I can add fluff.**

**Thank you for read and comment!**

**Adiosín~**

**-D'Sha.**


	8. 8 Cass promotion

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that someone has to take care of Michael while we go on a hunt, Dean."

"Balthazar can take care of him for a while; he already said he was their bitch."

"Yeah, but you heard Balthazar, Michael needs you at least until he gets adjusted to that body."

"You know that going for a nest is not easy, Sammy," He heard Bobby's steps behind him getting closer; the older hunter putting a duffle bag in the trunk.

"Boy, I'm going too, and Jody is tagging along. We're going to be fine."

"How are the things inside?" Sam asked checking the machetes before putting them in the bag.

"Balthazar and the kid are watching a movie in silence. This is the first time I saw that angel quiet and without drinking."

"Yeah, well. The news he heard are not pretty after all."

"Both of them seemed a little shocked… If you hear a word from Cass, call me." Sam said his tone slightly worried.

"At least the Big Daddy will explain this whole crap to him a little more or at least He will apologize."

"Don't ya think it's such a coincidence that you finished your little story time and God calls Cass at the same time?"

"Coincidence my ass! I just know that the next time I see Chuck I'll kick His heavenly rear. He could explain them better than me."

"Sarcasm, boy," Bobby replied as he waved at the sheriff to join them.

"I already got all the things you told me, Bobby." Jody said with a backpack hanging from her shoulder.

"Give me your things, sheriff, I'll put them in the car."

"Thanks, Sam. And I have some gifts for Dean too," The sheriff pulled a nice thick packet out of her backpack before passing it to Sam. She stepped closer to Dean and gave him those magazines.

"What's this?" Dean asked eying the pack suspiciously.

"What do you think, boy? They're magazines."

"Yeah, I can see that. I mean why?"

"Just a little help, so that you know how to deal with kids."

"Are we ready?" Bobby asked closing the trunk and sitting in the driver seat.

"Yes, I'm just giving Dean something to read while we are out."

"Uh, nice choice. 'Mother&Baby', 'Parents', Working Mother', 'Parenting'. It seems that you are going to have some fun, Dean." Sam laughed behind him.

"Shut up, Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Son, are you going to buy the kid some clothes? We can drop you off close to the store." Shit. With Balthazar bonding with Michael they didn't have time to go to the store. It was true that the angels weren't really happy with the big news and Cass got called upstairs an hour ago so he had to go and Balthazar seemed a little off but tried not to show his emotions. Dean didn't really expect that Michael would go all 'Big brother' on him. But it was also true that that was possibly what the angel needed in that moment. He just hoped Chuck didn't hurt Cass.

"Dean?" His little brother asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks, but no. I'll go with the kid later in Baby."

"Check the phones, kid. And good luck, ya'll need it."

"Call if you need help!" Jody yelled while the car set off.

"Don't forget to check the magazines, Jerk."

"Yeah, yeah. See you later, Bitch."

"Language boy!" Dean huffed at Jody's mother tone; he went back into the house when he couldn't see Bobby's car anymore and found Michael sitting alone on the couch.

"And Balthazar?"

"He said he needed some time alone." He seemed to notice the magazines that Dean tried to hide behind his back a little too late.

"What are those?" Michael came closer, narrowing his eyes.

"Ugh… Just some papers…Uh, hey, do you know how to read, kid?"

"I don't know," Dean gave him a magazine and opened at a random page pointing at a random sentence. "Well, better found out. What says here?"

"Even while being pregnant, mothers can enjoy sex, the good po-" He took it away quickly, surprising the kid.

"Ok, sorry for that, but I think that's enough. You know how to read."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no. It was my fault, sorry." They were in silence for a moment until Michael walked over to his leg and rested his head against his hip and whispered: "Is Balthazar going to be fine?"

"Dunno, kid," Dean said putting the magazines on the table and stroking gently Michael's hair when the kid tightened the grip on his jeans.

"You're not going to tell me what happened, right?"

"… I can't, sorry."

"But I love him… He is my brother." He could feel how Michael was shooking lightly and kneeled to be at his height.

"Hey, hey. Don't worry, kid. He's a tough guy."

"Is the other winged man also my brother?"

"…Yes."

"Is he fine?"

"I don't know, but he's with your father now."

"Then he'll be f-" A tear rolled down the kid's cheek, Michael wiped the tear and looked at his hand sadly, when the kid raised back his eyes and his glance met his, Dean saw a face that no child should ever have, too old for so young features.

"Why couldn't I end that sentence, Dean?... I can't tell lies…Why..?" The kid let out a nervous laugh. When Dean heard the first sob escape the little body he hugged him and rubbed his back trying to soothe him.

"I'm not human, right?"

"Shh…"

"Why those lachrymals glands keep weeping? Am I broken? I don't understand, Dean." He didn't know what to do, tell him the truth? Chuck, if you can hear me, your son needs you. I don't know what to do, man. I didn't know that he'll remember so quickly. It's not even been a fucking day! If you don't know something I'll just tell him the truth! SCREW YOU, MAN!

"Michael, listen," The moment he said that Dean heard the echoes of wings and when he turned he saw Cass standing at his side, putting two fingers on Michael's head making him fall asleep.

"What did you just-"

"Dean, everything is okay. Father will speak with him," He turned with Michael in his arms and saw two pairs of extra wings on Cass' back.

"Dude, what the hell? You have two more wings?!"

"I've been promoted, Dean."

"Promoted? Seriously, what the hell?" Angels can be promoted?

"Father did it to thank me and in that way I could also help my brothers." Cass answered him as Dean laid the kid on the couch and sat in the armchair, rubbing his face dangerously close to a nervous breakdown.

"Okay, let's do this in baby steps. First we talk about Michael and then about your new wings." Castiel tilted his head at his comment.

"I don't understand why we must walk as babies, Dean."

"It's an expr-… you know what, forget it. I'm too tired to explain. Chuck is going to talk with Michael?"

"Yes, Father didn't expect this response so quickly."

"Dude, your Dad seems less and less as God, y'know."

"He doesn't have all his powers. And he cut his omnipotence, because He didn't want to see the future."

"Well if God won't do it then who will?"

"Dean, every time Father sees the future there are parallel worlds created, the time He ripped His grace He gave the world a choice for a future determined by humans without His interference. If Father chosed to see then it'll be all destiny. That's why you could change the future He wrote."

"Oh, shit. Why isn't Sam here? Okay, okay I get it. I think."

"Father's going to tell Michael what he really is... Or was, but I don't think He'll tell him the reasons. He didn't explain me about this, maybe it's a thing you must talk with Michael."

"UGH, I hate Chuck." Dean scoffed. "And you? Are you fine, Cass?"

"Yes. I'm still angry at Him for everything, but He's my father and He's trying to make it better. You once told me that what counts is what we do after making a choice."

"I told you that? Wow. But still…What an asshole." Dean stood up and grabbed a bottle of whisky, pulled two glasses and motioned for Cass to sit. When the angel was in the chair he served them, both drinking it in a swig.

"Ahhh, much better. Now, what's the deal with your wings?"

"Father chose me to assist Him to help the other angels."

"No one is going to be pissed at you for killing them and that?"

"I want to help my brothers, to gain their trust again."

"Uh, so what, you're an arch-angel now?"

"No, Dean, I just have four wings, or at least that's what you can see in this form. They can manifest like that in this plane."

"So you're to be God's secretary then?" Cass seemed to think about it.

"Yes, I think you can call it like that."

"But I'm going to see you again?" Dean tried not to sound too miserably hopeful as if he was afraid he'd never see his best-friend ever again.

"Of course, Dean. You're my family too."

"Good, can you do me a favor then?"

"Sure."

"Can you tell this to Sam too? He's worried about you, y'know. And he'll probably ask you more things than I." It was their third shot already when Cass stood up and extended his wings.

"Don't worry, I will."

"Wait, wait!"

"Yes, Dean?" Dean sighed; he couldn't believe he was going to ask this.

"Could you see Balthazar too? Check on him, y'know? He didn't take it too well or maybe it was 'cause I suck at explaining. And don't tell Balth about this, he'll be more a pain on the ass than the usual."

"I'll do it and thanks for your concern Dean."

"Yeah. See ya, buddy." And in a blink he was gone. Dean was left alone in the house with Michael on the couch sleeping.

"I think I better cook something. I'm starving," he sighed and with a last shot of his whiskey he rose to his feet.

Definitely still mad at you Chuck.

.

.

**Some fluff for the next chapter. Some Dean and Michael bonding.**


	9. 9 Pancakes

Dean spent the rest of the day worried as hell because of the vampire hunt Jody tagged along with the guys and also because Michael was still sleeping, but this time at least in his own bed; they couldn't go to the store to buy some clothes because of that either. He sent a message to Sam to ask how things were going and then checked the kid who was in a really deep sleep. He got no response when he tried to wake him up for dinner, but at least he still had pulse, so it was fine.

Now he found himself alone in the house with nothing to do, so in the meantime (while he definitely wasn't panicking) he tried to read one of the magazines Jody gave him, before going to bed.

'**Nurture your Child's Self- Esteem: **Praising accomplishments, however small, will make them feel proud; letting kids do things independently makes them feel satisfied and strong. By contrast, belittling comments or comparing a child unfavorably to another makes children feel worthless.

When Dean finished reading the sentence he tossed the magazine to the couch. He couldn't believe that he actually read the thing or even a part of it; Sam must be laughing right now. Screw it! He didn't need a magazine, raising a kid wasn't really a big deal. If it were a baby, well maybe; babies were difficult, crying and all that crap; he remembered how much pain in the ass it was trying to get Sam to sleep, but Michael knew how to do things on his own and was smart enough; he was an angel before, for crying out loud! Yeah, yeah, the kid didn't have his memories but that didn't mean that now without them he's supposed to be really innocent, good and however an angel was supposed to be according to the books? He has been a really good kid so far. Before going to bed Dean decided to try and wake Michael again but when he didn't get a response this time either (and checked his pulse too, just to be sure) he just went to sleep in the spare room next to the kid.

The next morning the sound of something crashing downstairs woke him and he ran into Michael's room first and when he didn't find him there, Dean ran faster with his heart racing in his throat to the kitchen where the sound originally came from. What he found wasn't what he expected… at all. He saw Michael trying to clean up the remnants of a broken plate from the floor. Dean sighed in relief that at least nothing really bad had happened and helped the boy to clean up the rest.

"Y'know, you shouldn't do this. The broken pieces could cut your hand."

"I'm aware, Dean, but I'm being careful too... Thanks for helping me."

"Don't worry kiddo." When all was in the trash can Dean helped Michael to climb up to the chair and for the first time since he entered the kitchen he noticed the surroundings. There were eggs and flour in a bowl and all over the table with some pieces of eggshell too in both.

"Uh, mind telling me what were you up to?"

"I tried to make pancakes like the ones I ate yesterday. I found a book with the recipe."

"Really?" A cooking book in Bobby's house? Well, he'd seen weirder. "But why? You should have just woken me and I'd do it for you."

"But I wanted to cook for you too."

"Okay… Why?"

"Because you cooked for me." Michael said as it was the most obvious thing in the world; he then grabbed the bowl and started blending the eggs with the flour. Eww, was it also so messy when Dean did it? "Isn't it a normal thing that humans do?"

Humans? The word echoed in his head.

"Humans?"

"Yes. Do something nice for people they want to thank."

"Yeah, yeah. I get that. What I meant was… your father told you, uh, the truth then?"

"Oh, Father told me I was an angel… But things went wrong and I have to stay like this for a while. I'll understand later when my memories are back… I'll just have to wait. Father said I should enjoy my time as a kid." Michael took a spoonful of the mixture and held it for Dean.

"I don't know how the flavor must be in this state. Could you try it?"

Nope, he really didn't. Anyone with two eyes wouldn't! He could see the eggshells there but he knew that the kid was going to feel bad if he didn't try it. Silencing his mental complaints he took a bite and it seemed that the kid added his own ingredients. Dean tried to swallow it.

"You added sugar?" And he meant a LOT of sugar. The hunter coughed lightly trying not to spill it. And here he thought the sugar problem won't surface until Gabriel gets here. He wondered if the Trickster angel got his sweet-tooth from his older brother…

"Yes, I put in it more sugar because I watched a commercial that said sugar makes people happy." Oh, fuck. It had to be his luck.

"You don't seem too happy. Perhaps I need to add more sugar." Michael said frowning at the bowl and tried to taste his own poison. Dean quickly pulled the spoon away and saw the surprised face of the kid. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Think quickly. In that moment he remembered the sentence he read from the magazine yesterday.

"You know what? I'll fry this 'cause you are still a kid, or at least for now. And good kids don't play with fire." Michael let him fry the mixture and sat swinging his little legs while waiting for Dean to finish… and crap he'll want to try it.

"Like you make me this… pancakes. As a reward I'll make you some pancakes too! What do ya think?"

"Why can't we eat the ones I made?" Michael asked narrowing his eyes and damn you clever kid. UGH. Dean hated dealing with smart kids, he had enough with his little brother.

"B-Because… 'cause you made it for me and today I'm feeling really hungry. I'll eat all of them." And Michael really made a lot. He was crying inside.

"'Kay"

"And this way I'll show you how it's done… I mean, I'll tell you my secret recipe. The Winchester secret recipe for pancakes!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, just because I like you," Dean said winking at the kid, still crying inside. When he explained Michael how to make pancakes, the kid's attention was all focused on him, as if he was explaining the meaning of live or some other crap like that. Once finished they were already sitting facing the other, Dean with seven and Michael with four pancakes on a plate in front of them. Dean gulped before he took a bite, trying to chew slowly before swallowing it and how he wished he had no taste buds.

"How is it?" Michael asked him while playing with the fork, avoiding his gaze. When the silence stretched for a few more seconds Michael lifted his gaze with a shy, expectant look. Nurture your Child's Self-Esteem… Mental sigh. Kids.

"Oh, this is so freaking awesome! Thanks, kiddo." Dean saw how Michael puffed his chest a little and started eating his breakfast happier.

"Yours is good too, Dean."

"Winchester's recipe, kid. Just don't tell anyone, remember that's a secret recipe."

"I'll not tell anyone, don't worry." The kid looked intently in Dean's eyes and he had totally forgotten how kids always believed anything someone told them. Michael's serious face was so hilarious.

"So… after we finish this we can go to the mall together to buy you some nice clothes. What do you think?"

"I'll like to go." Michael said with a smile and that might be the first time Dean saw the kid happy, he returned the smile. Maybe raising kids wasn't that bad.

"I have one pancake left, you still have six. You want me to help you, Dean?"

Crap. He took it back. It was the worst torture. Ever.


	10. 10 Pajama

Michael was tired of trying on new clothes, they had already been in the kid section of the store for two hours and every clothing had dumb designs on them and the ones that seemed rather good were too big for him (He hated being small); Dean was tired too, he could see it, but didn't complain about it and took him to an other store if they didn't found something to the boy's liking. Michael was looking at a shirt that seemed nice enough when he noticed that Dean grew very excited about some colorful thing under his arm.

"Okay what about this? I think it'll be funny on you." Dean showed him some kind of lion shaped pajama.

"I don't understand. Why did they make this kind of thing? Clothes are to be worn, but who would want to wear that?" Dean's smile faded a little, but he continued explaining.

"It's for kids. Kids are innocent and like this kind of thing, they don't feel shame so they don't think it's dumb. Will you feel ashamed wearing this, kiddo?"

"… No, I don't feel ashamed!" His father told him to enjoy being a kid, but- "… But I'll feel ridiculous."

"Well, we have a black credit card for you, so you can buy everything you want, kid."

"What's a black credit card?"

"In easy words? Unlimited money." Money… Humans used it as a medium of exchange; it also served as a unit account and store of value. It was useful… He didn't exactly know where that information came from but seemed real.

"Uh, you know what money is?" Dean seemed troubled and Michael didn't want to mean problem for him, he'll look it up in a book later just to be sure if his knowledge was matching reality.

"I think, yes."

"… That's a no for the pajama?"

"If you buy one for yourself then I'll buy one for me and wear it."

"No deal, kid." Dean huffed and started walking away.

"Kids don't feel shame as you said, does this mean that adults feel it? You'll be ashamed to wear one?" Dean turned his head and narrowed his eyes lightly whispering something that may be 'damn kids'.

"Ya wanna me to wear one, kid?" Dean said arching an eyebrow.

"No, but it'll be less weird if both of us wore it."

"I think it'll be weirder." He said looking at the pajama with what may be sadness.

"Why did you choose it in the first place, Dean?" Dean turned and continued walking down one of the aisles, putting the pajama in its place, avoiding his question.

"Come on then, let's find you some shoes." Michael ran toward him and grabbed his hand, everything still seemed bigger for him and he felt fear, it was really strange for him, but touching Dean calmed him and Michael saw that the hunter seemed less stiff too. Dean passed him some pair of shoes of his size from the top of a shelf.

"Okay, kiddo. Do you need some help? I can tie one shoe again so you can see it."

"I have a very good memory, Dean. I don't understand why I need to sing, but I think I can manage without it."

"Okay, then go for it, tiger."

"But you didn't answer my previous question, Dean. You as an adult are supposed to answer my questions so that way we can establish a good communication. A kid deserves explanation as much as grown-ups. If adults don't take the time to explain, kids will begin to wonder about your own values and motives and whether they have any basis. But if you answer me you'll allow me to understand and learn in a nonjudgmental way."

Michael finished with his shoes and lifted his glance to show Dean that he made it, there was a weird expression on Dean's face that he couldn't name… Wide eyes, mouth open in a weird position and an arched eyebrow; it's so hard to name human's expressions.

"Where the hell did that come from?!" Dean asked in a high pitched tone.

"I don't understand. What is hell? What can come from it?"

"It was a referen- forget it. I was talking about that- That little speech… Seems coming from a book rather that some kid." He said waving a hand.

"I read a magazine that was on the floor about kids." Father told him to enjoy being kid, but how was he supposed to do that if he didn't know what normal children did? Michael decided he'll be the best kid and do kids stuff, so that Father would return his memories quicker and he'd stop feeling worthless and Dean would let him help him.

"I told you not to read that thing."

"That's not true. You seemed a little upset but you said it was your own fault." Dean stayed quiet furrowing his eyebrows probably trying to remember the conversation, then he gave little nods.

"Yeah, it may be true."

"Because it's the truth, Dean."

"So… Did you memorize the line?" Did he? Michael just read it once, but he remembered perfectly.

"Umm. I don't know, I think? This must have a name. Can we get a book about memories or something like that?"

"UGH. Don't tell me you're another Sam!"

"I don't understand."

"Yeah, whatever. We'll buy your dammed book."

"Curse in front of kids is not wrong?"

"You know what, little-" Dean stopped and seemed to think about something then smiled at him. "Y'know what? You're right. Cursing is wrong and we need to stop that bad habit, don't we?"

"I think… Dean your tone is weird." Dean patted his head and kneeled in front of him.

"You know who curses a lot? Bobby. Bobby curses a lot and we want to help him, right?"

"I still don't understand what you are trying to say, Dean."

"There is a way to help him to stop that bad habit: For every curse the person must give you money."

"But I have money, you already said that." Michael crunched his little face up into a frown trying to understand to what Dean wanted.

"Yeah, but if he gives you some, that will make him self-conscious and stop doing it."

"B-But…" Treats. If you use treats their conscience will process it as a bad thing and get used to not doing it. "Uhmm."

"Get it?"

"Yes."

"Good," Dean stood up and grabbed the shoes putting them in a bag and walked with the other clothes they already bought; when they passed the aisle where the lion pajama was, Michael grabbed a hold of Dean's shirt to stop him.

"Why did you want to buy these pajamas and not the hippo ones?"

"What?"

"The hippo ones were more at hand for you, the lion ones are in a lower position, you must kneel to grab it. Why a lion one?"

"'cuz lions are awesome?"

"Dean," Michael now tried to reach his hand, Dean was too excited about the lion one and not in the same way he was when he found the mini leather jacket. "Why a lion?"

"Uh, well…" He looked a little uncomfortable, but something in Michael's face seemed to ease him, he didn't know what. Dean sighed.

"When I and Sam were kids, he wanted one for Halloween and I tried to gain the money to buy him one, but we left that town before I got the money. We spent that holiday on the road and the next town didn't have that costume."

"… There is one for adults. Will you want to buy one with me?"

"You want ME to buy an animal pajama?" Dean snorted.

"Yes, it'll be… awesome, as you say. I want the Hippo one, you can have the lion one; Balthazar calls Sam a moose and there is one of a moose. Please." Dean laughed really loud at that and rubbed Michael's head.

"Yeah, that'll be awesome, kiddo." They were smiling and it felt nice to smile. Michael didn't know if it was because he was a kid or it was because he was human now. He's going to need to read more books about children.

"We need to check our sizes first, Dean."

"Yeah, but the bigger one is for Sammy"

.

.

**Too much fluff? The next chapter is short but also fluff, then I'll add some angst :D**

**Long life to Omano-sama, thanks to her I can write a lot better than before.**

**-D'Sha**


	11. 11 Dean's BONUS

"Hey dad look! Look! They're dressed as animals! Can I dress as an animal? Pleaaaase." A kid said from the shoulder of his dad, the man just gave them a weird look. But Dean didn't care, the pajama was really comfortable.

"That's the way normal kids behave?"

"No, no, he's a bad behaving kid, don't be like that." Dean said quickly, he didn't want Michael to think that that's the way children really were. He'll be fucked. He saw how Michael was trying to be a normal kid. He didn't know what exactly Chuck told him, but it seemed that the kid really wanted to make the old little God happy.

"These pajamas are surprisingly nice. Better than the clothes I was in before."

"Yeah, I feel so free in this. Wanna change or wanna go like this to the house?"

"You're going like this too?"

"Hell no."

"The magazine said that it's important to make suggestions and offer choices. Be open to kid's suggestions as well. Negotiate."

"I'm going to burn those magazines." Sorry, Jody. But no. This can't go on any further or he might feel inclined to strangle the kid.

"They help, maybe you need to read it them, so you can know how to raise a kid." What? Come on! He raised Sammy when he himself was just a kid too. They turned out to be just fine, thank you. But lucky for Michael now he felt in the mood to humor him.

"I think that in this point, you can just give me some tips."

"I don't know what age this body is but it's bigger than a preschooler. I'm going to need more books so I can know more and in that way teach you about parenting."Dean heard a cough behind him and saw old ladies looking at him as he was the shittest shit to ever shit. He waved at them and gave them a little smile. Oops. He turned to Michael again and pressed their heads together to whisper.

"Please say 'You think they're going to gave me the paper' out loud or something. Look excited, please." If they thought he was abusing Michael or something they'll call the police, this supermarket was the closest to Bobby's house and he couldn't risk Sam or Bobby (Hell, even Jody) to know that he was arrested in a lion pajama. Spending a day in a cell with a costume it wasn't how he wanted to spare time.

"I don't understand."

"This is the closest supermarket, we can't go to another, we can't risk being arrested and women can be scary."

"Like that movie we saw in the morning?"

"Exactly!" Before coming here they were watching a movie about some actors playing being actors. And Dean could swear that he saw the little gears in Michael's brain work faster. For now, he was grateful that the kid was smart.

"YOU THINK THEY'RE GOING TO GIVE ME THE PAPER" Michael said super excited and boy he didn't know how to act. "I REALLY WORK HARD TO LEARN THOSE LINES!"

"Yeah, yeah, kiddo." He held him to his chest and patted his head. Nurture your Child's Self-Esteem. The only thing he remembered from those magazines and surprisingly it seemed to work. "You were great; just lower your volume a little the next time."

"Okay… Are we going to the house dressed like this, Dean?" Michael seemed happier lately and he didn't want to be the one who ruined his mood.

"I can't drive in these, but if I pull the top part off, I think it'll be easier."

"Okay."

"Let's go to pay for all this then."

"You have Sam's pajama?"

"Yep, I also buy one of big bird for Balthazar and a cat for Cass." He tried to put down Michael so he could walk on his own but the kid kept his hold firm around his neck.

"Can I sit on your shoulders like the other kid we saw?" Well, he always wanted to try that before.

"Yeah, kiddo. Come on." If Sam or Bobby saw them he'd never live in peace, but with Michael looking happy and pointing at some stuff asking questions happily, he didn't cared of the looks they were receiving.

"Nice clothes, freaks!" Some bunch of teenagers were laughing at them… Well, he maybe cared a little. Or at least enough to beat the crap out them.

.

.

**Okay, the awesome Omano-chan draw some art for this chapter but I don't know how to add it here, I even tried to comment it in my own fic, but it seems that FF doesn't want links of any page here. So if you want to see the link of the picture or her tumblr, the information is my profile. Thanks for reading.**

**-D'Sha-**


	12. 12 Impala Bonus

**I know, to much fluff and bonus chapters, but hey I saw a video and I need to write this, so...**

**Don't worry I'll post a heartbreaking/angsty chapter next.**

**( I recomend to watch this first in youtube-add this at the end of the youtube url-: /watch?v=vnqiVrK_kUo )**

**-D'Sha-**

* * *

*Before going to the store*

"Okay, kiddo. I want to present you to my Baby."

"You have a baby? Father didn't tell me that."

"Not what I meant. See this beauty here?" Dean said as he caressed fondly the door of the Impala and opened the passenger seat.

"This is my pride and joy. This is Baby." Michael raised an eyebrow, confused but let Dean help him to get in the car.

"I don't understand how a car can be your baby. It's anatomically impossible." Dean sighed.

"It's just a nickname, little guy. Baby is our home, well mine and Sam's." Michael tried to handle the seat belt on his own mimicking the hunter's motions, but in the end Dean had to help him when he decided that the kid couldn't do it alone.

"Is this a medium for transport?"

"Yep."

"How does it work?" He thought about teaching the kid some of car mechanics, but he was too young and it'd be complicated to show him even how the most simple and important parts worked, maybe later.

"I just turn it on and with the helm I decide where to go."

"The wheel and the helm are connected then?"

"Exactly." Smart kids, figures. With the seat belt in place, Dean started the car. They barely turned to the main road when Michael started complaining.

"This is too slow."

"We're not even in traffic, kid."

"How long will it take to get to the store?"

"As long as it needs to take!"

"…"

"…"

"But how long?"

"Michael, seriously. Stop."

"…"

"…"

"Can we go faster?"

"…"

"Dean?"

"Yes, we can. But we need to follow the speed limit."

"…" Michael looked out the window, Dean sighed a bit relieved thinking that the conversation was over.

"Why?"

"…" He hated kids. "Because the cops can pull me over and I really don't want to get involved with the law."

"…Why?"

"…" He's the son of God he couldn't kill him. "Sam and I are in not a good relationship with the law and we don't want to cause trouble to Jody. "

"What's the speed limit?"

"50."

"How can you know how fast you're going?" Dean sighed; it'll be faster if he just got over with it.

"See this circle? Here? This shows my speed."

"55, are you going to jail for that?"

"Do you see any cop? No? Well then we can go a little faster."

"Can you go faster?" Can he return the kid? There must be some address to re-send him to Heaven. Pretty damn please?

"We're going to be there in no time. Believe me. It's not that far." Otherwise Dean might just kill himself.

"But we're going to be quicker if we go faster."

No shit, Sherlock?!

"We can have an accident too. You're human now, humans die. It's not pretty and I don't know if your dad has the power to bring you back." He knew he was being cruel, but the lack of sleep and those damn pancakes weren't a good combination for his patience. He still thought that puking was a good idea. His headache hurt like Hell and he knew exactly how Hell felt.

"I'm human now…but-" Dean turned the radio on interrupting whatever respond Michael tried to make. Now the song 'I'm all out of love' served as a perfect distraction. They were in silence for a while, Dean humming along with the song. The silence or more like 'Michael shutting up for once' was relaxing.

"What kind of sound is this?" Michael asked.

"Music, kiddo. Don't know what music is?"

"Yes, I understand what music is, but I don't see the point of its existence."

"Helps to relax."

"I don't like it."

"Well, if you're in that kind of mood obviously not. Here, sing with me!"

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_

_I know you were right, believing for so long_

"Could you stop, please?" Michael yelled trying that his voice wasn't drowned by the song and seemed a little freaked out every time Dean let go of the wheel.

"Oh, come on! Don't be a killerparty. Sing with me!" Michael turned off the radio with one hand tightening his grasp on the seat belt.

"Hey! Hey! Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his pie-hole."

"I don't understand what you mean, but Dean, humans are fragile. I understand now, you could kill us."

"Mike, I've been doing this since high-school. I know how to drive a car." In that moment a car way over the speed limit passed them very close.

"Hey, dumbass!" Dean yelled at the back of the car, he couldn't read the license plate of the car, but he was going to tell Jody the descriptions. He then noticed the pain that was in his arm and turned to find Michael with dilated pupils and breathing hard. He parked the car trying to calm him down, rubbing his back gently.

"Hey, it's okay. That asshole passed the lights, but I'll tell Jody later. She's a cop. He won't get away with it."

"Lights?" Michael asked leaning his head on his hand.

"Yeah, see that thing there?" Dean was pointing the traffic light. "Green means pass. Yellow is to slow down and red means stop. It was red, so you need to stop, but that dumbass just ignored it." Michael's hand was still squeezing his arm, but looked calmer.

"Can we go now? Or you want to go tomorrow?" Dean offered.

The kid took a breath, then answered him. "Yes, let's go. I don't have any clothes and I feel dirty. It's uncomfortable."

"Okay then I'll go slow." He started the car again going in the now empty road.

"Dean, you're going at 53. The speed limit is 50." Seriously? A minute ago he was annoying him about being too slow and now too fast? Damn kids.

"Don't worr-" He stopped when he saw Michael's terrified face… Maybe going 'fast' wasn't the best for now with all that happened. "Okay, okay. See? 50."

"…"

"…"

"Dean, the light is yellow. Go slow." Are. You. Friggin. Kidding. Me?!

"See? 45. Forty-damn-five." Dean tried to force a smile, no matter how much he suffered from it Michael was calmer, so he let it pass; he just sighed and stroked the kid's hair with a hand; Michael looked at him.

"Everything is going to be okay. I made a promise to your Dad that I'll take care of you, and I'll." Now Dean's smile was more natural.

"Dean, both hands on the wheel. Look at the road." Michael sounded slightly strained but also the annoying smart-ass angel-self that he was any other time, when he didn't fear for his life, was showing.

Dean gritted his teeth. He definitely hated kids.


	13. 13 Childhood

He needed a shower, like for yesterday; they finished the vampire nest an hour ago, saved three of the victims and Jody took them to the hospital, probably she was going to use her influence as a cop so they could be treated faster and would be given some blood transfer, they were close to dying from the blood-loss when they found them. Sam didn't want to imagine what could have happened if they arrived later. Thankfully neither Bobby or the sheriff were seriously injured, just a few inevitable scratches here and there, and Sam just needed to clean himself, because Jody accidently cut only the aortic vein trying to decapitate a vampire, she didn't cut the head off completely but the blood went all over on Sam's shirt and hair; luckily for him the sun was hiding so no one would notice the mess he was (And thankfully they rented a room before). While he decided to take a shower Bobby went to buy some food for everyone in one of the stores they saw earlier.

After taking the shower he so deserved he grabbed his phone and noticed the missed calls from his brother. Sam sighed, already dialing Dean's number and sat in one of the beds. His brother got worried too quickly.

_'Sam?'_

"Yeah, Dean. It's me. We're all fine. Don't need to make a fuss."

_'Dude, why didn't you pick up the phone earlier?'_

"I don't know Dean! Probably because we were trying to save some people from being eaten by vampires?"

_'Yeah, whatever... So, uh, hey. Is Jody there?'_

"No, She's not here right now... Why? Problems in paradise?"

_'Shut up, bitch. It's just that, uh...'_ Dean sounded worried and a little panicked and that wasn't how his brother usually sounded. Angry, yes; afraid, no.

"Dean, is there any problem? We're already heading back to the house" Sam heard a sigh coming from the other end of the line.

_'Ok, fine. But you need to give the phone to Jody the exact moment you see her.'_

"Talk, Dean. Do you have any problem?"

_'... It's not me... It's, uh, Michael.'_

"Something is wrong with Michael, Dean?"

_'Yeah, we, uh, were watching movies and eating some candy and snacks and I think I broke the kid.'_

"You what?!" Sam turned at the sound of the door opening and saw Jody looking at him with a tired expression, but frowned when she saw his face.

_'I didn't know that too much candy would break the kid, Sam!'_

"You can't give a kid too much candy, Dean!"

_'When we were kids that never happened!'_

"Because we didn't have enough money to buy too much candy!" He ran a hand through his hair, sighing at the sight of the sheriff.

"Some problem, son?"

"Dean, here is the sheri- Jody. Fix it, please." Sam passed the phone to her whispering 'my brother needs help'. After a while he heard Jody cry out.

"You did what?! And it surprised you that he is like that?"

Sam went outside for some fresh air, walking towards the car hoping that his brother didn't screw up anything the first days with the kid. He sat in the driver seat of Bobby's car, letting his head rest on top of the backrest; he sighed trying to relax and closed his eyes thinking of everything that was happening. Now they were going to have four children to take care of. He didn't have any experience with kids and Sam suspected that helping Jess's sister with her son for an hour didn't count. But he kind of understood God's decision (Or Chuck in this case), Dean would do a great job; Sam remembered how he was in their childhood, even if he was angry at Dad for not going to most, for no say any, of his parent and teacher reunions or Father's day or science fair or any sports tournaments; Dean on the other hand was always there for him, cheering him up and to tell him what a nerd he was when he won some prize for his science project. The days his brother cooked for both of them when their Dad was on a hunt; the times Dean went to a fight to defend him and blamed himself for it so it didn't go to his personal record, because his brother knew how important school was for him. How in his teenager days, when he was growing, Dean said he was full and gave him his plate, Sam then knew that Dean gave him his food because there wasn't money for more. The day he went to college and he argued with his Dad, how Dean tried to get the family together, the panic in his brother's eyes; trying to calm their father and then going with him to take all the money of his new forged credit card and gave it to him, trying desperately to avoid looking him in the eye and then turning to Dad, probably to stop him from drinking too much.

"Sam? Are you okay?" His eyes snapped open at the sound of his name. He saw Jody leaning on the window of the shotgun seat with his phone in her hand.

"Uh, yeah, yeah... What was the problem?"

"Your brother gave Michael too much candy for a kid to handle. And he was surprised when he noticed that Michael was in a shock state." She huffed in amusement.

"Wait, what?"

"Some kids have an outburst of energy when they eat too much candy, others find themselves paralyzed, it seems that Michael was one of the latter cases,"

"Uh, woah, didn't know that. He's going to be alright?"

"Sure. I told him what to do."

"Thanks, Jody. It'd suck if we killed the son of God just after a few days of having him." He heard the huff of amusement coming from Jody.

"This is weird." Now it was Sam's turn to snort.

"Just another Tuesday in a Winchester calendar," The sad thing was that it didn't surprise him anymore, they knew that their lives were going to be really fucked up... again, so they just accepted all the craziness and put them on the list of crap they had endured so far.

When Sam heard the sound of the other door being opened he turned his head to see Jody seating next to him.

"Okay, boy I know we don't know each other very well, but something is bothering you and I want to help you. Mind to tell me, Sam?" Her voice was warm with a hint of worry in her eyes; she seemed like she cared. In that moment Sam could understand why God sent Balthazar in the same time Jody was with them, He probably knew they were going to need help with His sons. He wondered if this was how a mother looked at their kid, if this is how it felt.

Sam looked through the widow again avoiding her glance as he talked. "I just want everyone to stop adding their problems to our lives and make us deal with them. It's not that I don't understand why the archangels need to learn free will, that'll probably make Heaven more bearable and Cass will be more eased; and now that their father returned all will be happier, but But why us? Haven't we suffered enough already?" Sam said softly as he turned to look at his lap slowly whispering.

"At the same time I don't want others to live what we have lived through, I don't want to think what would have happened if the true vessels of Michael and Lucifer were normal people? Persons who didn't knew about the supernatural world and had to enter in it because of it. I don't want that either, but at the same I wish sometimes that mom never died and Dad never searched for her killer... Is it selfish to think this way?" Sam glanced down at the woman next to him, she didn't look like she pitied him, her face was open with understanding as she rubbed his arm gently and answered softly.

"No, it isn't Sam. It's normal to feel this way with the live you had."

"Since Michael came I started to think in how fucked our lives are, thinking in all we went through."

"Tell me about it son, I just see a piece and I'm already thinking that way. I think I wouldn't be strong enough to stay sane if I saw what you saw."

"I already make peace with the fact that crazy things will came."

"Then what's bothering you, Sam?" Sam let a dry laugh escape his lips as he continued.

"The truth is that I'm just distracting myself thinking about all this because I don't want to deal with the reality. Of seeing Dean taking care of a kid as if it was so easy for him and it is easy for him... Remembering that his childhood was lost because of me; that he had to grow up too fast to take care of me."

"For what I heard he doesn't hate you for that, Sam. He wouldn't sell his soul for you if he didn't love you."

"I know, but that doesn't change it... Hell, I remember taking care of the son of the sister of Jess, um, she was my girlfriend when I was in Stanford."

"I know, Bobby told me."

"The kid was just one year old, but cried a lot and I couldn't change his diaper and I freaked out trying to feed him, luckily she and her sister came early and helped me. I can't imagine how it must be for a four year old kid to do the same and more. Dean taught me a lot of things: how to ride a bike, how to play games, how to pick up girls... He even gave me the birds and bees speech with details and tips included."

Sam laughed remembering those funny and awkward moments of his life, his laugh died quickly though, fiddling with his hands he added. "But I just recently wondered... Who taught Dean everything? Who taught him how to ride a bike, how to play games, who gave him the speech."

"Well, his father or maybe Bobb-" Sam snorted shaking his head sadly.

"Dad wasn't the type and I know that Bobby didn't because he taught us the same things. He show us how to have fun like normal kids who don't know how stich a wound or shot a gun. To Dad we were his soldiers, but thanks to Bobby we had a father." Sam gave her a small glance before adding. "Dean worshipped our Dad before and didn't see his flaws, now he grow up enough to notice them and now that we have to take care of Michael I don't want him to remember our childhood, to regret all the things he lost."

They were silent for a while until Jody spoke.

"Before having my son I was more focused on my work. My husband and I were similar in that aspect, but after my son was born we changed... We needed to look at the world as children did, to re-learn everything, so we could understand him. Those were the moments when I felt like a child again, laughing on absurd things, playing with my kid. My husband felt that way too, I know. When you have a child you need to learn how to change your perspective of the world, need to be a kid again."

Sam tried to speak but she squeezed his arm. "For Dean it must be the opposite; he was a kid who needed to change his perspective to one of an adult. But now that he's an adult he is going to need to see everything as a kid again and maybe this time he'll enjoy this second chance he has. Maybe that's why God sent them as kids and not as adults without memories: So they could help each other."

"Thanks Jody," Sam felt his voice cracking, a tear trying to escape, henow wondered how it felt to have a mother? Because right now with a warm smile from Jody he felt like a child again.

"Now let's go inside, before Bobby yells at us for letting the food get cold."

"If you were God in disguise you would tell me, right sheriff?"

"I'm flattered, son. But don't worry I'd tell you."


	14. 15 The park

**New chapter. Woo~**

**And thanks for the comments and follows and everything! If you have some idea for some fluff between Lucifer and Michael please let me know! The comments are open for everyone**

**-D'Sha-**

* * *

"Toys?"

"Yes."

"Water?"

"Yes."

"Food?"

"Is this the food?"

"Guys, we're just going to the park." The sheriff said as Michael showed him the plastic bag with sandwiches; he nodded at the kid to put it inside the bag.

"The magazine said it's important what kind of first impression you make in the park."

"..." Jody just narrowed her eyes at him. "Dean, what's he talking about?"

"Well... remember those magazines about parents you gave us?"

"The park is a good place to meet other mothers and children," Michael went on putting more things in the bag after nodding his approval at everything.

"Those magazines were supposed to be for you, not for the kid."

"Hey, don't look at me! He just read them before I could even get started," Jody sighed shaking her head with a smile.

"He looks like someone preparing for a war." Jody pointed at Michael, who was reading the contents of a beer. Sam entered the room with a big blanket tucked under his arm.

"Okay, Bobby said we could use this,"

"We can't bring alcohol; they slow down the mental process. The mothers will think you're bad role models." Maybe the sheriff was right, but the kid was really into this.

"Glad you came, Jody. Those idjits looked like as if they wanted to invade the park," Bobby came in with a glove and a baseball ball, tossing it to Sam.

"You can't swear in front of a kid." The kid said looking at Dean for confirmation, when Dean gave him the thumbs up he continued. "Usually using tricks like giving them money every time one swears is a good way to let them know that it is wrong and you can be a better example for the minors and drop the habit."

Sam snorted and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Dean's smug smile.

"I'm going to burn those damned books." Michael just held out his hand with an expectant gaze, Bobby growled and took a coin from his pocket. Everyone laughed at the display.

"But Michael, you're not going to curse, are you? You already know it's wrong, right?" Sam asked him, kneeling so he could pack away the blanket with the others things.

"Yes."

"Then there is nothing to worry, Mike. Everything is ready, right?"

"Yes, Sam."

"Okay, then let's go. But put those beers inside first." Bobby said pointing a finger at Michael. He seemed to think hard about it, probably trying to remember some other things he had read.

"Don't make go there, boy!"

"But, Bobby-"

"Don't argue with him, little guy. His house his rules." Dean said chuckling and lifted Michael, carrying him to the car, he seemed to calm faster when he was with him.

They were riding the Impala, Sam in his usual place; Michael sat between them, still scared at drives needing Dean to calm himself down. The radio was turned on but only so loud that they could easily talk over the background noise. Bobby and Jody seemed to be engulfed in a discussion about the different kinds of ghosts.

"Are Cass and Balthazar coming?" Sam asked glancing at him the moment Jody stopped laughing.

"Dunno, man. Cass said he was going to be busy, now that he's promoted and everything and with Balthazar one never knows."

"He didn't say that he is now the archangel's bi-" Bobby stopped mid sentence looking at Michael before continue. "Butler?" Dean snorted at the choice of words.

"You know what would be funny? Him spending time here with us instead of whatever he's doing. Y'know as the good 'butler' he is."

"What are you planning, Dean?" His brother asked, suspicion clear in his voice. Dean grinned at him as he tried to park his Baby then glanced at Michael.

"Hey, little guy. Why don't you call your brother? After all the point is being with the whole family, right?" Michael who was leaning into Dean's shoulder sat upright to look at him, frowning, probably considering the option.

"Balthazar can you come here." He said out lout at no one in particular but it sounded more like a command/demand than an actually question.

"An angel playing in the park? Wow, my life really got that weird." Jody added from the back seat opening the door.

"The day things like that doesn't surprise anymore, you'll know how weird your life really turned, darling," Balthazar grabbed the door from the outside, extending his hand for Jody, helping her getting out.

"Uh, so it really works," Sam said opening the truck.

"Yeah, Samsquatch and I see you aren't in a life or death emergency situation. What's the problem, boys?"

"We were just going to the park for the first time with little Mike here and we wanted to invite you to tag along. Y'know, a family reunion?"

"Are you bloody serious? I was with two beautiful women in a jacuzzi the time y-"

"The magazine said it was a family moment. You're my brother and I thought it would be a good idea for you to be here. Am I wrong?" Michael interrupted Balthazar putting a face that only kids could muster, it made Dean feel guilty and he wasn't even the one receiving it. The angel just sighed.

"Okay, fine! Let's get this over with." He grabbed the bag from Sam's hand and walked towards the park with everyone following behind. Dean needed to close his Baby and Michael decided to stay with him.

"Good job, kid," He patted the kid's hair playfully.

"The magazine said that you need to be careful with kids so that you don't fall for the faces they do to obtain what they want… I did it fine, didn't I?" Dean looked at Michael with surprise.

"Uh, yeah... you did it... Why?" Angel my ass! The ex-archangel just grabbed Dean's hand and started walking.

"We need to make good impression on the mothers," The kid said as if that explained everything. An evil mastermind rather.

"Hey, Balth what can you tell us about Michael? The archangel?" Sam asked looking at Michael who was trying to socialize with others kids on the playground while the 'grown-ups' were settling down all the things. The angel with the stupid accent was sitting on a tree lazily, not helping at all.

"I'm- Was just a foot soldier, in human standards of course. Michael was the one leading everything, the big boss, always busy."

"So you never met him? Even if he was your brother?" Jody asked him with an incredulous face.

"Well, most of us just saw him two times in all our millennia of existence and we're not brothersbrothers, but it's the closest definition I can get. Your language is so limited." Balthazar grabbed a beer and took a sip making a face at the taste. "Don't know how you can drink this."

"I guess you're really old, then?" Jody took the beer from his hand and drank it, accommodating herself on the blanket.

"The truth is that I'm one of the younger ones, sweetheart. Almost five thousand years."

"Wow. Really? The youngest? How old is the oldest?" Dean asked searching for the sandwiches. Where were the sandwiches? He turned to look at the angel, who threw a sandwich at his head.

"The oldest is Michael, you moron. He was one of the first creations, older than your sun. We're created already with knowledge about creation and all that," Balth waved his hand like it wasn't a big deal; he then gave them a conspiratorial smile adding. "But some angels said that the archangels weren't created with that knowledge, that our Father thaught them everything He knows."

"Angel gossip?" Dean snorted, realizing what the angel said. "Wait, you said you only saw Michael two times, right?"

"Yes, Dean-o, two times. Every time an angel is created all the archangels are reunited to give him the greetings or some bullocks like that. The second type of grace we notice after Dad's is Michael's, we all have to know how to distinguish his grace since he's the chief after all."

"And the second?" Sam asked, passing food to Bobby and the sheriff.

"The first time we shed our feathers." Balthazar shrugged, his wings making the same motion.

"So what? You're like birds?"

"The birds are like us, dumbass. We are warriors our wings need to change once in a while, so we can improve them depending on the style of fight we face. The first time always hurts and our grace is not strong enough to heal it by itself, so we need some help, the healers don't have enough grace for all of us. So Michael and Raphael use their graces to make the pain bearable."

"Huh" It was hard try to imagine Raphael helping others, and everyone looked at Michael trying to picture him as the fearful and almighty archangel he really was in all lore and myths., Dean had only seen him twice and they didn't say too much to each other; and now he was just a human kid talking with some other minors until some kid fell on top of Michael while playing with the swings. Dean ran up to him, and he could see a man walking behind him calling to the crying kid.

"Are you fine?" Dean asked trying to help him and the other kid to stand up.

"Yes, but this kid keeps crying." Michael held the kid's head with both hands, looking him in the eyes and said. "Stop. Crying."

"Stephen, son, are you alright?" The dad was already kneeling to his side.

"I think I broke him, but I'll fix it," Michael said, weeping kid still held between his hands. The man just grabbed his son and left with a 'Thank you'.

"You're welcome," The ex-archangel said; when they were out of ear shot he said. "Children are really dumb, they have potential, but..."

"They're just learning, Michael," Dean checked him for any possible injuries.

"But to not know when not to get in the way?"

"We all were kids sometime and did that kind of things. Don't need to give it too much thought, Mike." Michael held the hunter's hand frowning at him like he was a puzzle, Dean left him not wanting to interrupt whatever he was thinking. After a while the kid glanced away with a huff.

"I need to learn everything kids do perfectly and faster."

"Y'know, the whole thing of being a kid is to enjoy, uh, being a kid. You want to learn faster to be an angel again?"

"Yes, but my Father told that my brothers will come eventually, I want to help them in what I can, so I need to know more." So that was the big deal.

"Yeah, but you also need to learn how to have fun, so you can play with them." Michael let his hand go, walking to the swing and sitting, looking expectantly at Dean. He stepped up behind the kid and pushed him gently.

"You're older than Sam even if he is taller, right?" Stupid genetics.

"Yep, but you have to admit I got all the looks." When Michael was already on his own, Dean sat in the swing next to him.

"What does it feel like having a little brother? I don't remember, so I don't know."

"Uh, well… They're annoying, always asking questions, don't ever shut up; usually little brothers have more energy than you and they'll want to do all different types of stupid things, always making problems and it's really tiresome and frustrating sometimes. They're a pain in the ass."

"So you don't like it?"

"I love it." Dean said as he looked at Sam laughing at something. "It's what I know how to do, my job. I raised him, saw him grow and he also helped me to grow up, but now look at him, he turned into a great man, considering how fucked our lives are. He is my partner, my friend, my brother. I can count on him."

He glanced at Michael, who seemed in deep thought.

"But you can always be sure of one thing." The kid looked at him, curiosity written all over his face. "You'll never be bored."

"Hey, Dean! Everything is set. Come with Michael to eat!" Jody yelled waving some fruits at them. (Who put fruits in the bag?)

"Coming!" Dean waved at her, he smiled at Michael adding. "You know what they say about younger brothers. Can't live with them, can't live without them."

"That doesn't make sense, Dean."

"You'll find out when your Dad dumps them on us" He helped the kid get off the swing, Michael held his hand when he was on the ground.

"Angels are born the same way humans are?"

"Huh?"

"I read a book about pregnancy yesterday." Jody is going to kill him.

"Uh... Dunno, kid." Dean tried to change the topic, not wanting to have that talk with him. "Come, Mike. I will teach you how to play catch."

"Okay."

"And don't ever tell Jody you read that book."

"Okay."

He was so dead.


	15. 15 Souls

**New chapter! And from Michael's POV! Enjoy please, and thanks for the support and the followers ;D**

**-D'Sha-**

* * *

Michael could see all the souls around him; they were hypnotizing to watch: different shapes, colours, all glowing. Some shone brighter than the others (Those of the children were clearer than the grown-ups, brighter too. Maybe because they haven't lived so long yet?) and if he touched a person he could felt vaguely their emotions, but humans had so many that it was difficult just even try to distinguish them.

"What are you thinking kid? Looks like you want to pee." Dean was at his side eating a burger.

"I'm thinking about the differences among humans. Some look more appealing than others."

"Checking out some girls, Mike?" The hunter smiled.

"I don't understand."

"Probably because you're to younger," Michael tilted his head, Dean seemed amused at his gesture, but seemed to notice his confusion and tried to explain him again, "If you were searching for which kid looked prettier."

"I wasn't talking about their physical appearance, but their souls." Michael frowned at him, human physical form wasn't really appealing, at least not for him.

"Never seen what a soul looked like, sorry kid, I can't help you with that. I can tell you this though, our difference is what makes us awesome. It would be very boring if we thought and were all the same," Dean smiled at him, but it faded as he added quickly. "Uh, sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"Well, you know... angels are- were... Nevermind. Humans are different from each other that's the point, they can have some resemblances or maybe like the same stuff, but there would never be two identical humans, I think."

"It's really confusing," He turned to watch the persons in the park again, frowning to then add. "Humans are confusing."

"That's humanity for you, kid,"

"But I'm not human,"

"You are now."

Michael couldn't see his own soul, but Dean's felt warm, it was difficult to look directly at it with his too human eyes; but Michael tried and stared at him, really looked at him. Dean's soul wasn't like the others in the park and neither his brother's; Bobby's was slightly different but the difference wasn't as drastic. Every other soul seemed dull in comparison; some of them were faint with some darkness in there with few small scars, while the hunters' had more solid souls with large scars crossing them. There were also empty spaces in the Winchesters' case as if someone had torn their souls apart, but the light wasn't pale or dull, just the opposite. They were strong and warm, bright enough to make the darkness seem no more than pale dots of black. Michael felt comfortable anb safe around them.

"Michael, it's really weird when you look at me like that."

"My apologies, Dean." He said without turning away.

"You're still doing it, kid." The hunter said after a while.

"Michael you're not going to, uhm, 'play' anymore?" Sam asked as he took a sip from the beer Jody gave him. Sam's soul had less empty spaces but it was a little dim around the edges, it looked as if something brighter used to be there.

"Now you're doing it with Sammy." Dean said passing him another sandwich and now that he didn't focus in Sam's soul Michael saw how uncomfortable the taller hunter really was.

"Why don't you want me to see your souls?" He asked them, the Winchester brothers looked at each other, before turning again to face him, Dean was opening his mouth to talk when Balthazar, who still was sitting next to the tree, cut in to answer his question.

"Well, bro. They know what kind of life they've had and they know their souls aren't pretty. That and also humans in general don't want to know what their souls really look like." Dean clenched his jaw at the comment but his brother continued. "Humans tend to lie, showing a facade to cover up how they really are but it doesn't matter how hard they try to hide their true self. Their souls can't lie."

Michael frowned at his brother. How could he say their souls weren't pretty? They had a lot of scars in comparison to others, but they were brighter and warmer too. Others' souls looked as if they were just barely there, they were too dim. The only souls that he could call pretty were of the children, they were shiny but small.

"Now I wonder... What my soul looks like?" Jody asked, but was interrupted by a flutter of wings. Castiel appeared next to Balthazar.

"It is not wise to ask that kind of question to an angel, Jody. When we see your souls we also see the kind of life you have had and Dean already told me how humans like their privacy."

"Glad you made it, buddy."

"Thanks for inviting me, Dean."

"Don't listen to Cassie, sweetheart. Yours is as beautiful as-"

"Does that mean I did something wrong by looking at them?" Michael said, not letting Balthazar finish his sentence. Was he doing something that huma- that Dean didn't approved of?

"No, Michael. You as human are just perceptive, but you can't see all that we can; you merely look at the shape of the soul but can't identify it's true nature." If he were an angel again what could he see?

Jody and Bobby, Balthazar seemed to be sharing some stories to Sam and Dean was trying to convince Castiel to eat. He saw how their souls and grace shone differently according to their emotions, but what was he missing? He turned and saw a couple fighting, he couldn't hear what they were saying, but saw a small scar opening in one of the souls.

"What are the scars? How can someone cut their own soul?" He asked to no one in particular, Balthazar glanced at him but it was Castiel who answered finishing first his burger.

"They don't cut their own soul, Michael. It forms because of the pain the soul endures." Dean and Sam had a lot, did mean that their soul had suffered a lot then?

"Why De-"

"Hey, bro. Wanna come with me for a walk? Yes? Okay, see you in ten loves!" Balthazar said out of the blue grabbing his hand and the next thing he felt was how the ground fell away and the space surrounding him seemed to bend. After the disorienting dizziness disappeared he saw a tall building with a big pool in fornt and with lots of people walking in their underwear; the weather of the place was hotter than what he was dressed for, making him sweat. Balthazar seemed to notice, helping him to take his jacket off. It also seemed earlier than it was in the park.

"Where are we?" He asked, but something inside him told him that he was supposed to know, that he was supposed to know where and when he was every time; his heart started pounding faster, Dean wasn't here, but the grace of his brother was enough to calm him. But how long will it last? What if he had one of those 'panic attacks', as Jody called it?

"Don't need to give it too much fret, Michael. And we're in Puerto Rico- The center of America. I'm tired of the cold weather of the North."

"_Les ofrezco una bebida?_" A girl with few clothes asked holding a big plate with some round fruits with straws in them, in a language that wasn't the same Dean talked, but Michael could understand anyways.

"_Gracias, cariño._" Balthazar said as he grabbed two of them and passed one to him.

"Balthazar, you could have waited for me." Castiel grunted, appearing next to them.

"Oh, come on Cassie! Relax a little, and put that trench coat away, would you?"

"Dean was worried, Balthazar."

"He's always like that, bro. We're in a tropical place, enjoy yourself for a while." Michael took a sip of the drink surprised of the good taste as he watched his brothers talk. It felt good.

"I prefer to stay in a park with family rather than in this place surrounded by strangers."

"Sometimes you make me ask how can we be related."

"We're not."

"Yeah, I know. But we are from the same garrison, Cassie. That must count for something. Anyways you know that it was better to answer Mike's questions here than there."

"About the souls of Sam and Dean? You stopped me before I could ask, why?" Michael asked.

"Told you before, humans don't wish to know how their souls look like."

"In the park I didn't see another soul like theirs. They aren't ordinary right?"

"You will never see a soul like theirs anywhere." Balthazar said as he winked at a girl, making Castiel sigh.

"But why would anyone cut their own soul or is someone else who cut it?"

"The scars in a soul form because of a hard experience they've experienced, one that mark them so deeply that it shows in their soul. But in the case of the Winchesters it is also because someone did it to them."

"Who." It wasn't a question, he saw how Casiel stiffed a little glancing at his feet and after a while he exhaled heavily before glancing Michael.

"When I rescued Dean I tried to put his soul back together, stitch it with my grace, it was strong enough to accept it, but... there were missing parts, destroyed parts that even my grace couldn't heal. Perhaps if I-..." Michael could see the guilt on the angel's face, he tried to rub his feathers and try to soothe him, but instead he felt how the breath rushed out of him as a memory surfaced.

_"The youngest is the one who must bring the soul of The righteous man from the pit. Castiel is the last of the brethren, you shall put him in Annael's garrison to prepare him."_

_"Yes, Michael." The bright light said as he flew away._

"Don't blame yourself, Cassie. Your mission was to save him to say yes in that moment you didn't knew and he wasn't your, ugh, 'friend'."

Michael let the wing go as Castiel continued talking. "Sam's soul was also weak because it could barely endure being next to..." The angel trailed off glancing nervously at him, but Balthazar helped him to end the sentence.

"Two powerful beings."

"Yes, indeed. And Sam was without a soul for a while before Dean noticed. Death was the one who rescued his soul and placed it again in his body creating walls around his mind to stop him from remember the... pain, even if his soul could be stabilized, his memories can break him; and that's why it is dim around the edges, his soul was already preparing to melt itself with the power of..." Castiel fell silent abruptly searching for words that might fit.

"Two powerful beings?" Balthazar added.

"Exactly, thank you Balthazar."

"Well, now you know why I brought you here, I don't think that the boys would want to know that their souls are not too pretty."

"It is a sensible topic for them, their past." Castiel added, but Michael glared at them, annoyed at their words.

"I like their souls. They are warm and strong."

"Yes, they are." Castiel said smiling at him. "But among angels, their souls could be marked as abominations because souls are not supossed to endure what they had. You were a warrior that's why your soul would like them, because they are strong. Usually souls tend to darken when there are a lot of wounds, trashing what they have of good in them. But there are other cases, few cases, where the soul gets stronger because of the pain it had to endure, turning their own wounds in strength."

"That's why they are more solid than the rest, little bro. Because they had to. To endure the pain they usually suffer, they had to make their own soul like that."

"The Winchesters are good people, but their kind of life makes it more difficult for them to trust someone but also makes them emphatic. There are just a few they call family and I'm proud of being one of them."

"Yeah, yeah. They always had good intentions, then angst a little, then screw everything, then more angst but in the end they fix whatever they started. We all know their tango, Cassie." Castiel glared at their brother, but Balthazar just winked at him.

"Okay, I think it's time to go back. Dean's prayers are turning louder and less creative for my taste." Castiel sighed, but nodded putting two fingers in Michael's forehead and in the next second they were in the same spot they had been before leaving.

"What the hell!"

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Dean-o. It's not like we kidnapped him or something."

"That's exactly what you did! You know that I can get my hands on enough holy oil to molotov your feathery ass, right?"

"Don't talk dirty to me, it doesn't work; you're just over reacting." The angel purred.

"Am I?! Well, then the next time warn me first so I'll say to your Dad that if something happens to Michael it is your damn fault."

"I was there, Dean and I would never let anything happen to Michael in his current state." Dean sighed, rubbing his face and after taking a deep breath he patted Castiel's shoulder. "Yeah, Cass I know, I trust you."

"Isn't It pretty? They are going to finally confess to each other." Balthazar grinned to then add. "I think I just threw up in my vessel's mouth."

Dean glared at him, pointing a finger at the angel he growled. "But I still don't like that brother of yours with his fancy accent."

"So, where were you guys?" Sam asked trying to calm Dean's mood, looking from Balthazar's clothes to Michael's coco with a raised eyebrow.

"Balthazar said we were in Puerto Rico."

"Oh, that's nice. Did you enjoy the views?" Dean asked in a strangetone.

"Yes, it was pretty indeed. Would you like some of my drink, Dean?"

"No, Michael. I think that was sarca-" Castiel said before Dean interrupted him.

"Yeah, sure kid." He then sat leaning on the tree with the coco in hand, Michael didn't panic with their brothers at his side but he still wanted to feel Dean's soul. He sat between Dean's legs grabbing the sandwich he had been eating before.

"Uh, Mike?" Dean sounded weird so Michael turned his head to look at him.

"Yes, Dean?" He heard Sam's chuckle from his spot then the younger Winchester said. "You are a good mother, Dean."

"Shut up, bitch. You're the mother. With your long hair and everything. I'm more like the cool uncle here, you heard me?" He said patting Michael's hair.

"Wow. That was a lame comeback, Dean-o."

"Shut up, Balth." Everyone started laughing, even Dean and Castiel were smiling. Michael couldn't understand really well why, Dean was insulted right? He had a lot to learn yet he liked how everyone's soul shone every time they laughed.


	16. 16 Lisa

It has been a while without him going to a hunt, without him saving lives, without him leaving the house and with him eating healthy things. Sam and Bobby were on their own looking for a wendingo and Dean knew that they needed his help, that it was too dangerous to send just two for that: but no, he stayed in the house like a good housewife… Well, Cass said he was going to help in case they needed him, but the angel was now a little too busy being the secretary of God or whatever he was, and they didn't want to bother him. But even so, the angel spared some time to be with them, but Dean thought that maybe Chuck sent him only to see how things were going down here.

Now that he didn't do anything, he and Michael spent their time playing, watching movies, eating, talking. They were just sitting in front of the TV watching some kid movie while Mike kept asking questions about some scene from the movie he didn't know every now and then.

"Why is the kid going to his parents' room to sleep if he has his own? They just built one for him and he seemed happy to move to his new room."

"He was having a nightmare." Dean said as he grabbed the popcorn from the kid's hands.

"Nightmare is a dream that causes a strong emotional response from the mind, right." He mentioned not asked; and okay, that's something kids usually don't say.

"Do you know that from a memory?"

"No, I watched in discovery a while ago trying to learn why my memories only came when I am asleep." Michael held his hand so Dean could gave him more popcorn. Now he understood a kid could eat just a little amount of unhealthy food. Or perhaps it was just Michael.

"Uh, so you dream your memories."

"Indeed."

"Never had a nightmare?"

"Every time I 'dream' something I have strong responses, I already asked Balthazar to check me while sleeping. You could say that I have a nightmare every time I dream."

"Okay, okay, but they are good memories, right?"

"I don't understand the difference; some of them are irrelevant, yes."

"Irrelevant? You don't like them?" Michael looked at him, tilting his head, before turning away, smiling slightly.

"I like them, sometimes there are memories of my Father, and others are with my brothers."

"Hey, that doesn't sound bad. Which one is your favorite so far?" Dean asked; the kid stayed quiet for a while, before adding softly.

"I like the voice of Lucifer when he sings. It's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard." Okay, that was strange, the Lucifer he remembered had a normal, creepy evil voice, but well, Michael heard him probably before he turned into a fallen angel, so who knows how the Devil sounded before.

"How it is?"

"I don't know how to explain it… It's not something I ever heard. But I can feel myself in calm and-" Dean saw how the kid was having a hard time trying to describe it, in a way to calm him Dean grabbed gently his shoulder making Michael turn his eyes at him.

"You don't need to explain me, kiddo." And probably he didn't want to either, he started to like the kid even knowing all he did, he didn't want to hear good think of Lucifer yet, he make Sam suffer and Dean wanted to hate him a little longer. The sound of Michael's stomach grumbling startled him. Dean sighed when his own made the same sound; he was too hungry to think of Lucifer, he'll think about him when Chuck dumped him. He paused the movie and stood up.

"Okay, kiddo, let's eat something for now, what do you think?"

"Dean, you didn't answer my first question about the kid." He rubbed his face, too hungry for this.

"Well, kiddo. He went to his parent's room 'cause he feels safer with them. His nightmare scared the crap out of him, it's obvious that if he was going to sleep again, he'll need a better place to go to where he would be more comfortable: With his parents." While Dean explained, he was heating the food Jody left them in the microwave, so Michael ate food with nutrients or that's what she said. It had too much green for his comfort, but he needed to be a 'good role model' so…

"I understand... Did you and Sam sleep with your parents when you had nightmares?"

"Well, uh..." Dean looked at him and just saw honest curiosity in the kid's face. "I did it sometimes when I was really younger until my mother died; Sam was just a baby when that happened so every time he had a nightmare he slept with me."

"Do you love her?"

"Of course, she was my mother."

"And her death hurt you?" Dean glared at the kid, he hated talking about his past, about his mom, even if he was just a kid now it was difficult to talk about it. "Dean?"

"Yes, it hurts, kid. That happens when someone you love dies." He answered in a harsher tone than he wanted, he glanced at the kid, both silent looking at each other, then Michael held his hands up, a motion to raise him in his arms and that's what Dean did, helping him to settle in his arms.

"When I see a soul and touch their scars I can sense faintly some of the feelings the person felt when they suffered that grief." Michael traced gently a line in his chest with a finger. "Here is a crack in your soul, it is one of the biggest you have, but its glow is so strong that you can barely see the grief, it feels like what I feel for my father, it probably was formed the day your mother died."

"Uh?"

"Your soul, Dean. I saw a lot of this kind of grief in other people."

"A lot?" He snorted.

"Well, some. When Balthazar took me to Puerto Rico he and Castiel explained me about human souls." Michael looked a little exasperated and it was kind of cute to watch a kid acting like that, but it was also kind of creepy knowing that it was the archangel Michael who huffed.

"What are your conclusions then Sherlock?"

"My name is not-"

"It's an expression kid." Well now he needed to teach him some pop references, that way Michael wouldn't end like Cass; they definitely needed to watch a lot of movies and series.

"Most souls, when they suffer some hard experience they usually focus on the death itself and the pain; those scars in their souls turn black and grow, eating slowly the light," Michael leaned his head on his chest and whispered sadly. "You had lots of them... scars."

Well that didn't surprise him considering the type of life he had. "Yeah, I suppose. It comes with the job."

"But they are nothing in comparison of the brightness of your own light... and this scar, here." He said looking directly at him stubbornly pointing some part in his chest. "This scar is deep but shinning, you can't even notice darkness in there. There are good memories of her and I can feel faintly what you feel for her here. It's stronger and more complicated of what I feel towards my Father. And it's beautiful, Dean."

Dean felt how his throat dried, making him incapable of speaking. There were times when Michael looked like a normal innocent kid who didn't seem to know much; but other times, like this one, when he could see part of the archangel, all the eons of wisdom in those little eyes, he knew what to say and the right words. You felt like a kid yourself at the sight of those eyes, and one just wanted to ask for the truth of live, for forgiveness. But did his soul looked like as Michael said? The memory of what the horseman said came to him, about the emptiness in him.

"Famine said..." Dean stopped himself letting a harsh chuckle escape from his lips. Was he really going to talk about this with a kid? Even if the kid used to be an archangel before. Well, mostly because he was an archangel before and angels were dicks.

"What?" Michael said in a curious tone, frowning at him, his tiny hand touching his jaw.

"Nothing... Thanks, I think." Michal seemed unsure but nodded at him, pressing his head in his chest again.

They then ate in silence while watching the last Sherlock Holmes movie they made Balthazar buy, the angel said he didn't have time to be with then, that asshole probably was partying or something. Dean finished first his meal so he lay on the couch, giving Michael enough space to sit comfortably at his side; his head was near his small legs and without knowing he fell asleep. Dean woke near the end of the movie with Michael stroking his hair.

"This Sherlock guy is kind of interesting. You said there were books about him, right?" Dean yawned, rubbing his eyes before answering.

"Uh, yeah."

"I'll ask Balthazar to look for some of those books then." His hand was still in Dean's hair, it felt strange, but not bad. He remembered doing this kind of thing when Sam slept.

"Y'ur good in this kind of thing, kid."

"What kind of thing?"

"The big brother kind of thing." Dean then glanced at the hand in his hair. Suddenly realizing what he was doing Michael stopped for a moment and seemed to think about something before he started stroking his hair again.

"Do you feel uncomfortable when I do it?"

"Well, I'm not used to it, never had one; but it's not bad."

"Balthazar said I'm the oldest of the 'family', so I may have those antics probably because of that." Dean hummed in thought; it was difficult to picture the real archangel doing big bro stuff.

"Probably, I didn't knew you so well so."

"You didn't knew me? Then why are you the one responsible of watching me?"

"Don't want me to watch you?" Michael's eyes widened slightly in alarm at his question.

"Is not that. I'm glad that you're the one my Father chose." He answered with a little smile. Kids were cute when they are little. Dean noticed that he still was lying in the couch, with Michael next to him.

"Sorry for falling asleep, by the way."

"You don't need to be sorry, since Sam and Bobby left you hadn't slept well."

"You noticed? Awesome, now I feel worse for waking you up."

"You didn't do such thing. I woke after a dream for a while and I heard the sound of the television downstairs."

"Same, sorry kid." The kid just nodded at him without saying 'you're welcome' as he expected, he always forget to say 'thank you' or 'you're welcome' even when Sam tried to teach him, perhaps being the chief of Heaven left antics and it was kind of surprising in Dean's part how easily he could say 'sorry' to Michael, the one who wanted to use his body as a prom suit on the apocalypse. At first it was more difficult; Dean tried to forget who he was and just treat him like any other kid, but even without memories his actions weren't the ones of a normal kid, even with the kind of innocent questions he usually asked. But now, Dean thought he started to like the kid and that was pretty terrifying.

"Your phone was vibrating a while back."

"What?"

"Your phone, Dean. On the table."

"Oh, yeah sorry. That's what happens when you just wake, you feel groggy and all."

"Probably you need more time to sleep. The perfect time recommended for a nap enough to feel refreshed is 90 minutes."

"Another thing you read in a book?" He read the screen noticing a new message on his voice mail.

"I watched it on Discovery with Sam."

"We seriously need to hang out outside more, kiddo. And don't let Sammy corrupt your little mind." Dean said grabbing his phone to listen the message in his voice mail. Just by hearing the voice he gave it all his attention to the words, it was Lisa.

_'Hey, Dean. I know it's been a while since the last time we spoke... I think we need to talk, make things clear... for Ben. He loves you, but we know you are not going to give up on the hunts; I don't want you to choose and I want-... Can we talk? In person... And please don't be dead.'_

He heard a silent sob at the end; he was making Lisa cry. The last time they talked Ben tricked him to go to see Lisa, who was currently dating, he didn't know how his date went. They didn't talk.

"Is everything alright, Dean?" He felt a hand on his own as he heard the words, the kid slowly approaching at him, it has been like a month since Michael came, he didn't freak out when Dean wasn't there anymore, but he still needed to touch him to calm himself sometimes. Especially when there wasn't any angel close or if he was in a new place or stayed in the same place for too long. That's why Dean stayed in the house while the others were on a hunt.

"Yeah, don't need to worry kiddo. If you're always like this you're going to get old too quickly."

"I'm already old, Dean; or that's what Balthazar told me." Dean snorted. Balthazar was now Michael's bitch (of every archangel, actually) and he had to answer all of his questions and do everything the kid asked.

"Let's just finish the movie, later we can eat some ice cream, but don't tell Sam, okay?"

"You know I can't lie."

"Yeah, but one thing is telling a lie and other is not saying anything at all."

"Are you trying to teach me how to lie, Dean?" He chuckled; first he took an angel to a brothel and now was teaching an ex-archangel how to lie.

"Hey, when did they found out the truth about the bad guy?" Dean said pointing at the TV.

"Just before you wake."

"So open ending? Awesome, now we need to watch the next." When the movie ended Dean said as he stood for the ice-cream. "See what I did? I didn't lie to you, I just changed the topic and didn't answer you."

_'Yes?'_

"Hi, Lisa"

_'...'_ A heartbeat. _'Dean?'_

"It's me"

_'Oh thank God. I was so worried... Are you okay?'_

"Yes, everything is... fine. Strange as always but fine."

_'As always.' _He could hear the smile in that sentence fading.

"..."

_'... We need to talk.'_

"Yes... I know"

_'Can you come here for a while? Or are you on a hunt…?'_

It was still weird that someone aside Sam or Bobby knew what they did. Dean didn't have relationships before because you couldn't have yourself tied when you're a hunter, it's difficult to have any kind of relationship because you don't know what's going to happen, but you know what this life turn people into and the only thing that hunters know for sure is that their end is going to be bloody. And he didn't want Lisa and Ben to see him when that the day came, he didn't want them to turn into hunters either, if she had a chance to live without this kind of knowledge then Dean sure as hell would find a way to avoid that pain for them. Even if that meant he had to keep his distance. He looked at the kid sleeping in the bed and tucked him in.

"I'm having a little vacation for the moment, at Bobby's."

_'... Are you hurt, aren't you?'_

"Uh, no no. Don't worry, I'm fine. It's just that... a friend asked us if we can take care of his son and... The kid likes me, well who wouldn't, so I'm staying with him."

_'I'm glad that you're taking a day off. You can come with the kid if you want. I'll make my specialty just for him.'_

"You sure? I mean, your house is closer to the hunt Sam and Bobby are and that would relax me, in case they needed me, but I don't wanna-" Dean said without thinking.

_'How close?'_

"Don't worry it's like 5 hours."

_'Well, I'll feel safer with you here.'_

"When would it be okay to go?"

_'Tomorrow morning?'_

'Deal."

_'Dean, I also wanted to talk to you about a thing Ben found a few weeks ago.'_

"If it's some magic book, burn it. No matter how nice the spells seem to be."

_'It's not that, it's- Better come and we'll talk here.'_

"Yeah, okay see you tomorrow, babe."

_'See you later, Dean.'_


	17. 17 Lisa II

**Well, it's been a while without updating, we're getting closer to the end of this fic, but that just means that Lucifer is coming :D! The next chapter will be Dean talking with Chuck!God so if anyone has a question you can ask me so I can add it to the stuff Chuck need to explain (I already finished that chapter, but I can add stuff)**

**Thanks to Omano-sama for beta'ing my work and add her inner writer in some parts!**

**Btw, I'll try to post once or twice a week. Thanks for the comments and follows to everyone!**

**-D'Sha**

* * *

By the time Dean parked the Impala on the driveway in front of Lisa's house it was already 5 p.m., Michael was still nervous with drives so he had to be extra careful and drive slowly, and it wasn't packing that took up their time since the only things the kid had with him managed to fit in the tiny backpack they bought on the trip to the store. The kid needed one; one never knew when they had to make a trip.

"Dean?" Michael was looking at him, bag in his lap as he continued to ask him questions ever since the beginning of the trip. "If she is not a hunter how did you meet her?"

"Between hunts, kiddo."

"When you talked with Sam you said that you will try to sort things out. Did you fight?" Michael hoisted the tiny backpack on his shoulder while Dean helped him to get out the car, holding his hand.

"Yeah, something like that. We were a couple." He said knocking on the door, looking around at the familiar place.

"A couple of what?"

"Uhm... remember that book about reproduction you read?" Dean said the last words as the door opened revealing a smiling Lisa with a strange glint in her eyes.

"About men and women having sex to procreate children?"

"What?" Lisa's smile turned suddenly into a disapproving stare. "Dean, why does this boy know about that?"

"Hey, don't look at me. He read it in a book, I didn't say anything."

"Hello, I'm Michael. Are you Lisa?"

"Yes, nice to meet you. You really are a handsome kid, aren't you." She said ducking slightly to look better at Michael, who just frowned at her before glancing back up at Dean and asking,

"It means that when two persons have sex and make kids they're a couple?"

"Dean..."

"No! Well, I mean… sort of? When two people really like each other..." Oh shit, he couldn't believe he was having this conversation. Especially in the doorway of his ex!

"Dean! He's just a kid." Lisa frowned at him disapprovingly and Dean knew she wasn't far from putting her hands on her hips to scold him. "How old are you, Michael?"

"I don't know" Michael looked at him and seemed a little annoyed as he asked him."How old am I?"

The truth? He didn't know? Older than the sun? Than the universe? That'll raise questions, so no thank you. But of what age Michael looked now?

"Dunno... Seven, eight?"

"I am seven or eight." The kid said turning his glance to Lisa. "Does it mean that you and Dean had sex and kids?"

"No!" How could he snap from one question to the other so simply? Weren't kids supposed to be easier to distract? But then again Michael was stubborn. " Or yes, kinda? No. Jesus, Michael. Relationships are a little more complicated than that."

"Humans search for a mate to procreate. It's natural. You don't need to panic, Dean."

"Okay, first don't talk like that, I already told you that kids don't talk about sex. Second, I'm going to burn the book you read, you hear me?"

"Do you have kids?"

"What? N-"

"Dean! You came! Mom is dating a Mark guy and he's really annoying." Ben said appearing from the door and giving Dean a hug; he patted the kid's back with a hand, the other was held by Michael, whose grip was tightening but when Dean looked at him and saw the panic rising in his eyes, he decided to squeeze his hand in reassurance.

"Hey, Ben. I want you to meet Michael. Michael, this is Lisa's son Ben."

"He is not yours?"

"Sadly no. Hi, I'm Ben. Mom said that you were the son of one of Dean's friends?" Ben said separating quickly from Dean, putting his grown-up façade and holding a hand in the kid's direction to give him a handshake, as if he didn't just hug the crap out of him. Dean smiled, because he missed the kid too damn much.

"Yes." Michael said his posture more relaxed and eyeing Ben's hand suspiciously - that strangely reminded Dean of someone surveying the battlefield before drawing the plan of attack – before he tentatively shook the offered hand.

"Okay, let's go all inside then." Lisa let them go first but inclined her head to whisper him. "You're late."

Dean shrugged pointing at Michael to answer her whisper. "He is afraid of drives."

* * *

Dean was looking for Michael's backpack on the couch of the living room, where they put their stuff after entering when he noticed a book on top of the T.V. It seemed vaguely familiar so he turned it to see the cover and saw it was one of the 'Supernatural' books. Damn. They read it.

"Dean, mom wants to know if Michael has aller-" He turned and saw Ben with a smile on his lips, but when he noticed the book his eyes widened, and yelled. "Mom! Dean found one of the books!"

"Liz? What does this mean?" Dean demanded the moment she stepped out of the kitchen, and he wasn't even questioning the 'one of' part of Ben's exclamation.

"It's just a book, Dean."

"Is not just a book, Lisa." Her eyes widened a little at the mention of her name instead of a nickname as usual. She knew it meant he was serious.

"I can explain…"

"Yeah?" He raised an eyebrow waiting for her answer, she seemed nervous and that strange emotion he saw when she opened the door was there again in her eyes. And it made Dean uneasy. A feeling very close to anger yet on the brim of the need to flee in desperation was growing inside him.

"Well," she started reluctantly, "Ben was looking for more information about monsters without my consent and found the books online and he showed me... Is it all true?" She said and that's when he recognized the emotion in her eyes: pity and fear.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Dean closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. He told Lisa a little of what had happened, but he didn't want her to know how fucked his life really was, so he outlined the truth, sugarcoating everything. He didn't want her to look at him with that pity that he just saw in her eyes and the fear that was in there just made it worse. He told her he went to Hell, but never how long or what he did.

"Dean…"

"Give me a moment." Dean said as he turned around, his back at them. He rubbed his face with both hands and took a deep breath; he really needed the oxygen to reach his brain so he could calm himself a bit, to think clearer... Shit! Damn prophets who turned to be God! Damn angels! Damn his life! He couldn't lie anymore, or tell her an excuse, even she appeared in one of the books. Luckily the books were just published until Sam jumped in the Cage, and didn't reveal the time he had spent with Lisa. Luckily it kept his insecurities and all the thought from the time while he was with them. How she didn't deserve to live with the mess he was, he still is. He didn't know if the stories stopped publishing tough; what if there were more books? And what if she read them?

"Dean?" Michael asked touching his hand gently. He glanced down at the kid and saw him frowning at Ben's and Lisa's direction, moving himself between Dean and them as a form of protection. And the usual calm that came from touching Michael relaxed him.

"Uh, yeah, yeah. Just…" _I hate your Dad._ "Nothing."

"So it's true." She wasn't asking. Dean clenched his teeth before looking directly at her eyes.

"Yes, it's. Everything. Every. Single. Thing. That's what you told me Ben found?"

"Yes."

"But Sam is alive, isn't he?" Ben asked as he moved closer to the couch. "And how is that possible, anyways?"

"It wasn't mentioned in the books that the writer was a prophet?" He didn't read everything Chuck wrote just a few things, he already knew his life enough thank you very much. He didn't need someone else's analysis of his non-existent emotions. But Dean knew it ended with the end of the Apocalypse.

"It says that you found a prophet, but not that the writer was the prophet…" Probably Chuck didn't want to draw attention to Himself. He said that it would be narcissist to put himself as someone who knew their lives and the fans wouldn't like it.

"And Sam?"

"He's alive. It's all that matters, Liz. Believe me, you don't want to know."

"But Michael and Luc-"

"Stop." Dean stepped forward, extending his palm at her. He tipped his head towards Michael to incline to Lisa that the kid was still there before giving him a meaningful glance, he could swear he could see how the gears in his brain were trying to process everything while eyeing the book with a thoughtful expression. Dean didn't want the kid to find out the truth too soon, so he would try not to give hints.

"We stopped it. Everything is fine, well, at least better than it has been in years. Sam's fine. Bobby's fine. Cas's fine. The world is fine."

"And you, Dean?" Lisa asked softly.

"Yeah… I'm good, truly." It surprised him the truth in his words. Yes, he's going to babysit archangels that were now humans, but he was fine with it. His family was fine, Chuck was going to fix Heaven and He had Cass at His side and it reassured him that, he trusted Cass after all. But he didn't want to trust so easily that everything would be fine, after all he had his Winchester luck, when you think everything is fine is when the shit hits the fan.

"Then… I think I have to thank you for saving the world."

"Sammy was the one who saved the world." He said quickly, but she touched his arm making Dean look at her, and gently added.

"You all saved the world."

* * *

When he opened his eyes he saw a frightened face close to his. Dean tried to move away, hand instinctively sliding under his pillow to grab his gun, but he blinked a few times to see what was happening around him clearer, before doing something he may regret later noticing for the first time that someone was gripping tight his arm, hurting him.

"Wha-?" He glanced at it seeing a little shaking hand. Dean closed his eyes again and when he opened he saw the terrified face of Michael, remembering he was in Lisa's house with him and that expression was the only thing he needed to snap awake completely. "Michael? What's wrong?"

Michael didn't say anything he just climbed to the bed and pressed his head in his chest sobbing lightly; Dean who was a little shocked by his actions tried to soothe him, drawing small circles in his back with his hand.

"It's alright, I'm here." Dean whispered in his ear; the kid put his head in his neck and cried a little louder, holding his shirt with strength enough to know he was going to have bruises tomorrow, but he didn't care about it he just held him tighter.

Dean glanced at the clock that was on the nightstand, it was 3:00 a.m.

"Can.. C-Can I stay here… for a while?" Michael sobbed between words looking at him, his eyes were red, but his head turned at his chest again when Dean nodded, and this was scared him, it was the first time he had seen Michael like this. Dean didn't know what could cause the kid to be like this, he tried to remember what happened in the day to make the kid like this. He was fine after they dealt with the whole book thing. After eating lunch he explained to Lisa what he could, because she was worried and they were friends now and friends shared secrets and stuff like that. But he didn't want Michael to hear all that kind of stuffs so Lisa sent Ben to play with Michael and show him the wonders of videogames. Ben wasn't so happy about it at first probably he wanted to hear too but Dean told him that he was going to explain things to her mother first and then she would decide what to tell him and after a while Ben seemed to enjoy playing with Michael, teaching him tricks and cheats.

Dean didn't tell Lisa about the deal with God, he wanted to delay that topic as long as possible, but of course if she asked he could summarize it for her. A big 'If' in there. He didn't think she would ask something as 'Have you ever talked with God?' or something. She knew for what she read from the books that he hated the big Guy, and thankfully Lisa didn't bring up the topic.

And after talking with Lisa they all played some board games and he laughed at the confusion that showed on Michael's face and Lisa reprimanded him for not showing the kid more games. Dean relaxed remembering how it felt to pretend to be normal and it was easier to talk to them now that he didn't have to act as if nothing was wrong, because they already knew. And after sending Michael to Ben's room to sleep Lisa talked with him downstairs in the kitchen, both with a bottle of beer in a hand, telling him about the guy she was dating and Dean felt truly happy for her, because he knew that this life wasn't for him. It was easier because now she knew, but she didn't understand. She had so much life in her and he had so much blood and faults on his hands. She also knew that this wasn't his life, he couldn't and wouldn't stop hunting and she didn't deserve to be worried for him every time. He wanted her to live a normal life with the normal concerns.

The lack of pain from the grip on his shirt was what woke him from his thoughts, he glanced down and saw that Michael stopped clenching his chest and shirt and that there were just light sobs coming from him. But he kept whispering in gentle tones 'that everything was going to be fine' in his ear, he knew Michael calmed when he touched him that's why his hand was still in his back; he never tried to do it on purpose, though, but Dean pulled all the calm vibes he could and tried to concentrate them in his hand… for stupid it sounded. When Michael managed to let go, Dean tried to comb his hair in one side with his fingers, cleaning the sweat of his forehead and the tears of his eyes. Michael looked at him with an expression full of pain that he now could notice better due to the close proximity of their faces. The strong emotion the kid was showing was enough to make him think that maybe it was a dream what really happened.

"Nightmare?" He asked. Michael pressed his head to his chest again and nodded. But Dean knew it wasn't a nightmare, the kid already told him that he didn't have dreams, everything were memories and if something got him react like this it meant that it was a really bad memory. And maybe from the movie they saw yesterday Michael decided to come to his room.

"Wanna talk about it?" The kid shook lightly his head.

"Wanna sleep here with me?" Dean didn't think anymore it was strange that he was asking that from the archangel who once tried to use him as a meat suit for the apocalypse. The person next to him was just a kid who had a nightmare for the first time and trusted enough in Dean to let him see him in this state, because even as a kid he was prideful and tried to not show his fears. Michael nodded in his chest without looking at him. Dean stretched the blanket to cover both of them and turned sideways to make the kid more comfortable.

"All is gonna be alright, Michael. I'm here." The sound of breaths coming from Michael was what lulled him to sleep, rubbing the back of the kid all the while.


End file.
